Horoscope incongrue
by delphineneko.murasaki
Summary: Fiction résumant plusieurs couples des chevaliers d'ors, chaque chapitre est écrit par le personnage concerné.
1. La question de Shura

**Bonjour! Je viens de trouver qu'il y avait un éditeur de texte en fait! grosse bille) je peut donc faire des petits messages en haut maintenant!  
****Alors, pour faire simple. On va dire que c'est un n'importe quoi générale. Car c'est à peu près le cas X'D  
Pour être totalement honnête, j'écrivait ça en cours ( sur feuille papier!) quand je m'ennuyait. et un jour, quelqu'un y a lu.. Mais pas n'importe quel quelqu'un... Un quelqu'un qui connaissait Saint Seiya.. Et là tout est partie trop loin.. J'essaie de faire ça sérieusement, mais j'y arrive pas! X'D d'autant que mon orthographe est déplorable.. Bref, pour plus d'info, je vous laisse lire les prochains chapitres, normalement toujours là X'D  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela fait bien des années que je suis chevalier, et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. « Le grand Pope l'a trouvé, après la guerre sainte certes, mieux vaut tard que jamais, dans chaque réincarnation Aténienne il y en avait un, un jeune homme, un bélier toujours, pourquoi, on ne sait pas, mais c'est une règle. Ce jeune homme avait un pouvoir. Il voit l' des autres… dont celui du Pope et celui d'Athéna en l'occurrence, c'est bien pratique ».

Je suis dans la salle du trône du pope agenouiller avec mes camarades, à côté de moi Milo, en face Aioros. Le pope fait son discours pour annoncer le petit nouveau, à ses côtés, notre déesse Athéna. Il s'avance et s'agenouille aux côtés du pope. Il s'avance touche la tête de Mû, lui fait une prédiction digne d'un horoscope. Aldebaran, Saga… Aioros… Puis arriva mon tour, son toucher délicat dans mes cheveux s'arrêta au moment où il sentit la dureté de ma tête. Mon cœur palpitait, je me sentis rougir en un instant, après quelques seconds le verdict tomba :

« Noble chevalier, … n'hésitez pas à vous laisser emporter par vos torrents de sentiments ».

A cette annonce publique, j'entendis Milo s'empêcher de rire… Aphrodite, le grand sourire aux lèvres posa une main sur mon épaule, très peu convaincu. Toujours incliné je regardais du coin de l'œil mes frères d'armes tous le sourire aux lèvres après cette « fameuse » déclaration, même le Pope semblait amuser. Eh bien ça fait plaisir…

Le soir un banquet était dresser en « l'honneur du nouveau », surtout une bonne idée pour que notre grand Pope s'empiffre plus encore, à croire qu'il voulait faire du sumo ! En sortant, Camus me suivait côte à côte, j'aime bien Camus, il ne parle pas, mais sa présence est apaisante, calme. Souvent je le vois sourire en regardant le sanctuaire, sans dire un mot, jamais. Mon voisin de temple vient une fois par semaine me chercher, il passe dans mon temple, toque poliment à la porte de mes appartements, me fait signe de venir avec la tête puis je le suis, à chaque fois il m'emmène dans un nouvel endroit. Il s'assoit et profite, avec un léger sourire qu'on pourrait croire s'envoler en un simple coup de vent. Souvent je l'accompagne en prenant mon paquet de cigarettes, de longues conversations silencieuses étaient la mission qui m'incombait envers Camus. Parfois il m'arrivait que cette conversation palpite d'avantage au grès de ses cheveux longs lâchés dans le vent, laissant alors la douce mélodie de l'entremêlement rythmer alors par mes expirations de fumées intoxicantes. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça, peut-être ça lui fait plaisir de m'emmener. Tout était plus simple quand il parlait encore. Ses cheveux sentent toujours bon, je me suis toujours demander quelle odeur ça pouvait être. C'est frais et naturel, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une fleur, je suis pourtant sur de connaitre.

« - eh ! Alors comme ça la psychorigide Shura serait chanceux en amour ? Ah t'inquiète, je blague. »

Sans que je m'en sois aperçut Camus à disparut. Je le cherchais du regard pendant que je répondais à la beuglante de Milo.

« -Si ton n'éloquence n'avait d'éloge que ton indiscrétion tu aurais certainement plus d'auditoire.

\- Toujours fidèle à toi-même hein ? M'enfin, j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est de la connerie ce truc. »

Aphrodite qui sorti de nulle part, en colère répondit.

« - Et moi tu imagines si j'avais une cicatrice comme il l'a dit ? C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Comme Shura avec des sentiments ! Ça se saurait. Dit Deathmask se mêlant au cortège.

\- Comme si tu allais tomber dans les escaliers, c'est ça qu'il t'a dit, hein ?

\- Ouais très prochainement parait-illllllll… »

Deathmask venais de louper une marche et s'est finalement rétamé dans le champ de rose d'Aphrodite en bas du palais du pope sous le regard horrifier de ce dernier par l'état de son champs.

« - DEATHMASK ! Fait attention ! BORDEL* DE MERD* ! »

Aphrodite qui geins, douce mélodie à mes oreilles et celles de Milo. Je vois Shaka qui marche drôlement vite.

« - Espérons qu'il ne « tombe » pas sur Deathmask.

\- « tombe » propre ou figurer ?

\- A ton avis Milo ? »

Il me fit un grand sourire. Il doit savoir quelque chose. Je rentre chez moi, enfin en paix.Je balance mon casque en or négligemment sur mon canapé. 12h 30, je n'ai pas mangé,  
fichu réunion de malheur,  
perte de temps démentiel !

Je prends deux tranches de pains dans la cuisine, un pot de mayonnaise, une boite de thon et bon appétit, au menu : Sandwich ! Je me pose sur ma table de la cuisine, prend mon temps pour manger, et soudain, je pris peur en voyant sur ma table, maintenue dans un vase bleu, une splendide rose rouge. La réputation des roses d'Aphrodite m'ayant déjà fait peur. Je laisse mon repas déjà bien entamé, je recule en laissant tomber ma chaise. J'ai 2 pensées ; la première : Athéna soit loué ! Aphrodite tante de m'assassiné !, la seconde il est amoureux de moi.

Aucune des deux n'est la bonne, mais alors... Qui?


	2. Le rêve de Shaka

J'écoutais avec une extrême attention ce que le pope disait, quelqu'un capable de prévoir l'avenir, incroyable...! Mais ce n'est pas possible, pas dans ma religion... Mais me direz vous, je suis censé être un chevalier pour Athéna et croire en elle non? Mon chère bouddha que j'envie parfois vote sagesse ultime. Vous avez toujours réponse à tout. Le jeune homme sachant sois disant lire l'avenir viens de poser sa main sur ma tête.

\- Le bonheur pour vous, du ciel tomberas.

Comme si j'allais y croire... Enfin bon, chacun est libre de croire en ce qu'il veut... Vas-y petit, crois en tes rêves... Il y a longtemps que je n'en ai plus... Moi des rêves, je n'ais que des cauchemars, encore des cauchemars, toujours des cauchemars ... Depuis que nous somme revenus à la vie c'est comme ça. D'ailleurs Aiolia a voulu m'aider, je n'ais rien dit au sujet des cauchemars, il trouvait juste que je n'avais pas l'air d'aller ces derniers temps. M'as t-il seulement déjà vu "aller bien"... Son conseil, repeindre ma maison... Super! Conseil bidon! Où est-il allé chercher ça?!Ce n'est pas comme si je ne la voyais pas, j'ai les yeux fermer! Abruti de lion! Je ne sais même pas de quel couleur sont les murs... Mais je crois que je suis vraiment désespérer car j'ai été acheté de la peinture avec Milo ce matin... il m'a dit qu'il avait prit du orange chaleureux, j'espère qu'il ne me fait pas une mauvaise blague... Ce n'est pas la couleur qui m'inquiète, mais la confiance que j'ai en Milo...  
Bref, je sors de ce regroupement inutile, et je vais peindre... Tout repeindre... TOUT! En entier!  
En descendant je crois entendre un bruit de chute, et Aphrodite qui crie

-Deathmask, mes rosiers! Mes rosiiieeeers!

Je sourie intérieurement et continua mon chemin jusqu'à mon temple. Une fois arrivé, je posai mon armure sur son petit présentoir, enfila une toge déjà taché et me mit à l'ouvrage... Pour savoir si je faisais ça correctement, je me réfère au bruit émis par le rouleaux, l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir mon mur me tentais, mais si j'avais céder à cette envie cela aurait gâché tout mon entrainement de ces 2 dernier mois, date à laquelle j'ai ouvert les yeux pour la dernière fois... Après plusieurs heures j'ai enfin fini, mais le problème, c'est que cette peinture fait des effluves de gaz, je commence à tourner de l'œil, je sors vite de mon temple et je respire un grande bouffer d'air pur... Ca fait du bien! Sauf que pour le coup c'est problématique... Je ne peux pas rester chez moi ce soir...  
Réfléchissons...  
Ah merci Bouddha! Vous m'avez bien aidé! Grâce à la fête organiser par le Pope ce soir il a du préparer des chambres au palais pour les chevaliers venant de loin... J'ai plus qu'a monté au palais pour pouvoir me reposer.  
Je rerentre chez moi pour prendre une statuette de bouddha et un pyjama et on monte! Je croise Milo qui me demande si ma peinture vas bien, je lui ai dit que je supposais que oui, même si l'odeur est vraiment étrange... Il est 21h passé qu'il me dit, ah ouais, quand même, c'est long de peindre... Et comme un idiot j'ai commencé par ma chambre.

Je passe au temple suivant, jusqu'a arrivé à celui des poissons, pas de doute c'est ici, les fleurs sentent jusqu'ici... Douce odeur enivrante, cela fait toujours ça quand Aphrodite les arrose le soir venu parait-il...Mais, ma tête recommence à tourner, je tente d'avancer, mais si je fais ça, je tombe. Il faut que je m'assoie ...  
Ohh lala,ça ne vas pas du tout. Je dois appeler du secours, ca me tourne vraiment beaucoup... 

-J'ai besoin d'aide! Milo! Aphrodite! Quelqu'un!

J'entendis des pas et un cri de terreur, le rythme des pas augmenta tendis que moi je m'endormais petit à petit, une voix presque féminine me fit office de berceuse, si douce...

\- Shaka?! Shaakaa!

Je distinguais cette personne par cosmos énergie, surement le propriétaire des lieux. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine et caverneuse que je mis perdit presque trop facilement...

C'est le noir, total et complet, d'habitude dans mes rêves ou mes cauchemars il y a toujours Bouddha ou un monstre... Mais là rien, du vide... Vont-ils attaqué sournoisement puisqu'ils ne se montrent pas?

Je me concentre.

Pas un bruit, rien. Pas une goutte d'eau qui tomberait au sol, pas de voiture au loin, pas même le bruit de la mèche de bougie que si consume... Le silence le plus complet.

Totalement noir et sans bruit, pas de crainte à avoir... Je suis dans un rêve pas besoin de stresser, d'avoir peur, mais j'ai cette étrange sensation de ne pas être seul. Je ne sens aucun cosmos énergie. Et je n'entends pas de respiration... Pas de respiration... Pas même la mienne je respire, je sens mon diaphragme bouger, l'air ne sort pas de mes narines... Je ne fais aucun bruit non plus. Etrange... J'analyse le reste, je suis dans un rêve noir, pas le peine de me déplacer, c'est inutile, un rêve noir... Vide... Il ne fait ni chaud ni froid...  
Je ne vois rien, ne touche rien...  
L'odorat!  
Je sens une odeur, celle d'une fleur...  
pas du mimosa,  
ni du lilas,  
pas de la violette...  
Des roses, cela sent les roses, fraichement arrosé. Je pense intensément et mon concentre pour ressentir les sensations d'une de ces roses dans ma main, elle apparut par magie, elle belle rose, rouge, presque ouverte complètement. De fines gouttelettes parcourant chaque pétales et s'arrêtant sur les épines de la tige...  
Une rose dite " parfaite".  
Une si belle arme, il parait que notre poisson est aussi beau que ces fleurs là... Je l'ignore, je ne l'ais jamais vu.  
La beauté est appel à la luxure, et la luxure ne convient pas à la vierge.  
Cependant je serais curieux de le voir un jour... Si cela se trouve c'est encore une blague, mais tout le monde à l'air d'accord la dessus. Cela doit donc être vrais... Durant ma réflexion je vis soudain une lumière qui fait surface, intense, que même les yeux fermé elle m'éblouissait.  
Et soudain tout cessa!  
J'ouvris les yeux comme pour la chercher cette lumière. Une fenêtre, j'avais une fenêtre devant moi, avec de jolis stores Vénitienslaissant échapper la lumière par tranche...  
J'étais dans un lit, avec des draps en soie, très confortable, mais j'ai l'impression de glisser à l'intérieur. En observant les draps, je compris que je n'étais pas seul, une femme magnifique aux cheveux bleus ciel, semblant à des nuages, était étendue à côté de moi. Démaquiller, ces cils étaient blonds, une peau clair, elle paraissait douce, sont visage était des plus gracieux. Une petite bouche mutine légèrement rosé, des yeux plutôt grands en amandes et un petit nez retroussé très mignon... Mignon? La première fois que je trouvais quelque chose:"mignon"...  
Je n'avais pas tord au sujet des draps, moi qui était redressé viens de glisser lamentablement dessus, et me voilà rallonger... Oups! Je viens de la réveiller... Elle ouvrit les yeux, les laissant apparaitre d'une couleur plus pure que les miens, bleu, dans lesquels on aurait rajouté un nuage pour les éclaircirent... Un grain de beauté sous l'œil me fit presque rougir, en plus c'était un vrai, pas ceux qui étaientrajouté comme au 18ème siècle...

\- Réveiller? me dit-elle.

\- Oui, désolé pour l'intrusion.

Une voix des plus suaves pour une femme, quel envoutement que de la regarder...Ah lala... Je m'interrogeai soudainement, comme suis-je arrivé ici, ou est-ce que j'étais? Je me décide à lui demander...  
-Excuser moi, comment suis-je arrivé ici, je ne me souviens de rien et ma tête me fait un mal de chien.

-Tu t'es soudainement évanouis on s'est demander ce qui t'étais arrivé

Elle me tutoie... Pourquoi? Je suis quand même d'un rang haut placé! Elle n'est peut-être pas au courant de "qui" je suis...

-Vous savez qui je suis?

\- Ahahh, Shaka, chevalier d'or de la vierge. Tu ne te souviens même pas de ça?

-Si, mais mademoiselle, je trouve cela déplacé que vou-...

En réponse j'écopasse d'une bonne baffe... J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas c'est ça, à tout les coups.

\- Mademoiselle!? J'te d'mande pardon? J'ai bien entendu, là? J'ai l'air d'être une fille? Oualors ta vue s'est détérioré à force de fermer les mirettes?

\- Alors, je reformule ma question. Dis-je en me tenant la joue. Qui es-tu toi?

\- Tu m'a jamais vu? Les gens se souviennent de moi d'habitude!

Il dit ceci en fermant les yeux et en remettant ses cheveux derrière son épaule...

\- Aphrodite, Or du poisson... Même ma voix tu te souviens pas?... t'es vraiment un gros boulet...

Il se lève, habiller dans t-shirt trop grand... Bouddha que c'est... J'hésite actuellement entre "sexy" et "mignon"... Disons... "Délicatement séduisant"...  
Je lui annonce que j'ai mal à la tête, il m'apporte un cachet... rapide, à croire qu'il l'avait déjà préparé hier... J'ai l'impression de déranger, je me lève et vais dans sa cuisine... J'ai du mal à marcher, je me stop sur la table à manger... Il m'aperçoit et accours auprès de moi... Je déteste qu'on me prenne en pitié... Il m'annonce d'attendre ici SAGEMENT le temps qu'il se préparer pour me raccompagner chez moi... Je lui ai dit sans vraiment le vouloir que j'ai un truc important à y faire... Mais bien sure, comme on me l'avait décrit, il s'impose, tout le temps! Il m'énerve déjà, je déteste les types qui ne savent pas rester à leur place... Et ce n'est que le début... Une heure après seulement il revient, maquiller, pouponner, brushinguer! Du parfum, des jolies vêtements dans le style affriolants... c'est vulgaire quel horreur! Hein, Bouddha? Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir... On fini par partir, je prends lamentablement à son épaule... Les marches et la chaleur de la Grèce me font subir un véritable calvaire... Soudain aux alentours de la maison du sagittaire, on entendit un cri, je ne comprends pas ce qui nous arrive, quelque chose s'abat sur nous... violemment... Une attaque ennemie probablement... Aphrodite ne semble pas bouger et c'est alors que je vis quelque chose d'affreux... 


	3. Le problème d'Aioros

J'ai envie de pleurer.  
Il est loin, il y a aussi Shura qui est en face de moi, je n'ose plus lui parler, on ne se parle jamais, mon frère aussi semble m'avoir oublié.  
Je suis seul, et amoureux.  
Oui, et d'un homme en plus ! Il est beau, élancé, ses cheveux ne s'emmêlent jamais, négligemment attaché avec un fil rouge. Il sourit tout le temps, il est heureux… j'ai l'impression qu'il habite loin, alors qu'il est juste en bas du sanctuaire. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil recevoir sa prédiction. Pitié qu'elle parle d'amour et de moi ! Je n'ai pas entendu, Milo s'est raclé la gorge à ce moment-là ! Putain, Milo, laisse-moi rêver ! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant ! Mais il me reste encore une chance, ma prédiction. Je croise secrètement les doigts pour un « chanceux en amour » ou quelque chose de merveilleux dans le genre là. Je stresse, j'entre en sudation, je fronce les sourcils…

« Ouvrez une fenêtre sur un nouveau monde ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Où est mon encouragement en amour ? Ça veut dire que je n'ai aucune chance avec Mû ? Non, je ne veux pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Non !  
Je sors tout doucement du palais du pope. Je suis contrarié, frustré… Après tout ce n'est qu'une simple prédiction à la mort moineux... Ce n'est pas grave..  
Et là devant la porte discute en rigolant Mû et Shina… Mû la regarde avec une tendresse inée.

Non…

Non.

Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi ? C'est mon Mû ! Le mien à moi et à personne d'autre !

Qu'est-ce que je dis… ça ne vas pas bien dans ma tête !  
Il ne m'appartient pas !  
Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Même si ça ne me plait pas. Je vois Shina continuer et passer son bras autour du cou de « mon » bélier. Pour être aussi proche ils doivent forcément sortir ensemble… il est, il est… il est hétérosexuel.  
Ca ne devrais pas me surprendre... après tout... c'est "normal".  
Je crois que cette journée ne pourrais être pire… je pars en trombe poings fermés, je dois vite aller chez-moi pour être en paix. Je me fiche du reste. Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Deathmask pour me ramener à la réalité. Le voilà qui se prend pour une racine...

\- qu'est-ce que tu fous allongé au sol ?!  
\- Comme si c'était volontaire !

J'ai failli me tordre la cheville, avec ces conneries, quel con celui-là ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Je passe la maisons du poisson, puis je vois Shaka devant. Il est bon psychologue et surtout… il est calme. Mais la sérénité du Bouddha semble pressé, je ne vais pas le déranger. Je manque encore de tomber sur le sol verglacé du temple du verseau, foutu chevalier des glaces ! Il me font vraiment tous chier aujourd'hui... Je dois me calmer..

En passant dans le temple du capricorne, la maison de Shura, mon meilleur amis et mon bourreau, j'admire la statue qui le représente, toujours majestueuse.  
Shura me manque… On s'est disputé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… J'attends qu'il s'excuse, mais il doit être trop fier.  
Je l'ai aimé, cet homme.  
Enormément, tendrement…  
Quand il m'a tué, même si ça l'a beaucoup affecté, j'ai compris qu'il ne se passerait rien, rien de comme j'espérais.  
C'est dommage c'est quelqu'un de fiable, gentil a sa manière, il dit les choses comme il le pense. Mais il est têtu !  
Je suis sûr que Mû n'est pas comme ça. Lui aussi à l'air fiable, il n'a pas l'air têtu, mais plutôt réfléchit… Presque… Calculateur… Pas en mal, non… Il a une grâce rare que Shura n'a pas, ce timbre de voix si particulier, doux et envoutant.  
Rien à voir…  
Je me sens seul...  
Je suis arrivé à mon temple devant ma porte…  
J'en peux plus…  
Ma poitrine se serre, quelque chose monter en moi. Non, non ! Même quand Shura m'a assassiné je n'ai pas ressenti ça. Quelle horreur, je ne vais quand même pas…  
Non...  
Si, ça y est...  
Je pleure, je sens la première larme coulée rapidement le long de ma joue. Elle est suivie par plein d'autres.  
J'ai… j'ai terriblement envie de crier, d'hurler, de toute mes forces, le plus fort possible.

Je n'ai pas le droit, c'est indigne de moi, de mon rang, tout comme pleurer. Je ne devrais pas...

J'ouvre ma porte le plus vite possible la refermée à clé et m'appuis contre. Je ne me sens pas bien, mon torse est lourd, il me pèse.  
Je dois m'assoir, la chaise est loin…Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, à moins que ce soit mes chevilles. Mes genoux me lâchent eux aussi peu à peu, lentement. Je glisse contre la porte, douloureusement, c'est lent, plus c'est lent plus la douleur est forte. C'est insupportable… Cette douleur… Intense… Dans ma poitrine. C'est terrible je vais craquer, Shina, maudite Shina ! Ma poitrine se sert encore, j'ai mal, vraiment très mal. C'est insupportable.  
Une fois ma carcasse écrasée au sol. Je crie, fort ! Pitié que personne ne m'entende !

Mû et Shina, jolie couple… Et mon frère qui me boude…

Qui attend que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Shura. Pour qui se prend-il ? Je reste là à pleurer, cela me parait une éternité.  
Je m'ennuierais presque à pleurer tellement le temps ne passe pas vite...

Je me lève, j'ai arrêté de verser mes larmes… J'ai un but, les bouteilles qu'Aiolia et Shura avait emmené pour mon anniversaire.  
Finalement, ce jour-là on avait été en ville, faire les boutiques, jouer au salle d'arcade, une sortie entre pote quoi... C'était une belle journée,et le soir, je me rappelle que Shura avait tenté de m'empêcher de glisser, bêtement par terre, à cause d'un problème de verglas... J'avais bu, et il m'était tombé dessus sans le faire exprès au final, les bras de part et d'autre de ma tête.  
Cet instant était magique.  
J'ai cru plusieurs fois dans ma tête qu'il se serait penché sur moi, pour m'embrasser… J'en ai rêvé toute une semaine, ça m'obsédait. Et maintenant, je m'imagine moi … tombant sur Mû, lui souriant et l'embrassant passionnément… Au diable Shura et son regard inquisiteur!

Une nouvelle larme coule sur ma joue. Je la sèche avec ma manche, et empoigne la bouteille dans le placard… « Whisky » Ça fera l'affaire… Quelqu'un toque à la porte, un rythme pressé.

\- Aioros ?! Tu es là j'ai un problème.

C'est la voix de Shura. Moi qui pensais qu'il était fiable, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes mais il ne vient que pour le sien ! En quoi ça me concerne encore..

\- J'arrive !

J'ouvre la porte fermée à clé, et ouvre la porte sur un Shura rouge, il a couru, et semble gêné.

\- Tu fermes ta porte à clé ?  
\- Oui et ?  
\- Rien, rien…  
\- Ton problème ?

Il semble vouloir entrer, je ne cèderais pas, tu resteras dehors.

\- on peut s'assoir ?  
\- Non  
\- Bon, comme tu voudras…  
\- Dépêche, je suis occupé.

Il regarde chez moi et vois la bouteille sur ma table.

Quand il aperçut mon projet, je vis ses yeux se resserrer, emplit de la détermination que j'aimais autrefois admirer…

\- Je serais bref et direct. Ok? il soupire Est-ce que tu m'aime toujours ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait remarqué. Mais je ne serais pas « gentil » avec lui. Pas après notre dispute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
\- Tu ne m 'adresse plus la parole, tu ne vas pas bien. Et j'ai reçu une rose rouge, j'ignore si elle est empoisonnée. Je pensais que comme je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, tu voulais peut-être me tuer.  
\- Je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans.  
\- Ça me rassure, tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout que j'ai cru que tu voulais me buté ! Sinon toi ça va ?

Ce fou-t-il de moi ?! Il a oublié qu'on en est venu aux mains depuis notre dernière dispute ?

\- Excuse moi, j'ai bien entendu là ?  
\- Je t'ai demandé si ça allait.

Il ne démord pas de son idée ! L'enflure.

\- Eh bien non, va-t'en.  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu me boude ? Enfin Aioros, t'as plus de 30 ans !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Moi, je n'attends même pas d'excuse de ta part, je suis passé à autre chose ! Je pensais juste que tu n'osais pas me parler en premier!  
\- Eh bien tu t'es trompé Shura ! Tu T'es Toujours Tout le Temps Tromper! Tu Te Trompe à Chaque FOIS! Tu T'es TROMPER, COMME QUAND TU M'A TUER ! »

Eh merde. Là, je viens de dire une connerie. Il s'en veut toujours de cet incident. Fais chier, je voulais pas le vexer! Je voulais juste pas perdre la face!

« Bon, je… je m'excuse de t'avoir déranger. Je… je suis inexcusable, ça fait plus de 15 ans et, j'y pense chaque nuit. Pardon. Pardon pour tout... Aioros.

Shura s'en va. Il a l'air abattu. Il l'a bien cherché après tout! Il l'a bien cherché.

Cette nuit, j'ai bu, j'ai pleuré, regretté, hurlé. J'ai attendu mon frère, qu'il me vienne en aide, ou juste me réconforter.  
Il est jeune, têtu.  
Il me boude, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je pense fort à Mû, je l'aime et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais je sais que c'est lui que j'aime. Mû... Pourquoi...?

« Ouvrez une fenêtre sur un nouveau monde » La blague…

Ce matin, je m'élance par ma fenêtre, suffisamment de mètres me sépare du sol pour en finir. L'air est frais, pur. Je suis une carcasse réanimé, vide, sans rien. Et aujourd'hui. Ce matin. C'est la fin.


	4. Le dédoublement de Saga

-La jalousie vous guette.

Me voilà bien ! Schizophrène et jaloux ! Je ne veux pas tuer encore le pope, une fois pas deux ! De toute manière je suis entre de bonnes mains ! Enfin bonnes, tout est relatif, si je parle en effet des mains de Deathmask. C'est loin d'être « quelqu'un de bien » mais je l'aime comme il est. C'est une des rares personnes à ne pas m'en avoir voulue pour la trahison, c'est même le seul à en avoir été content, et presque à m'en remercier.  
J'ai appris à l'aimer.  
Et il doit y trouver son compte aussi. Sinon je ne serais pas son « exclusif ».

Je sors du palais, je le cherche du regard, je ne le vois pas, mais, j'entends son nom, quel idiot ! Il est tombé. J'attends qu'Aphrodite se calme pour aller l'aider. Plus grand monde ne me parle, alors j'essaie de ne pas m'afficher avec lui pour ne pas lui faire de tort. Mais il s'en fou. Il se fou des conventions sociales. S'il a envie de dire quelque chose, il le dit même si ça déplait. un peu comme mon autre personnalité. Mais lui il est… il le fait... mais... de manière plus séduisante. Je l'aide à se relevé. Il a l'air d'avoir mal.  
\- C'est le coccyx qui a pris ?  
\- Ouais je crois bien  
\- Aller, je t'aide à rentrer chez toi.  
\- C'est cool

Oui, Deathmask ne dis jamais merci. Il ne doit rien à personne dans sa logique, si on l'aide c'est notre problème.  
Moi ça me va.  
Aphrodite, il ne supportait pas ça, je l'ai lu dans le regard de Deathmask. Je pense qu'il l'avait aimé, le poisson. Mais Aphrodite aime les compliments, la politesse et que tout tourne autour de son nombril. Bien sûr que Deathmask n'est pas comme ça, à faire des compliments à tout bout de champs.. Ça se saurait !  
Pauvre Deathmask, pauvre Aphrodite, c'était perdu d'avance entre eux j'espère qu'ils le savaient... Et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait trop d'espoir...  
Quand j'y réfléchit, Deathmask et moi, on est peut être pas fait pour s'entendre... Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Je ne suis pas objectif du tout, je le sais, alors je me décide à me laisser bercer par cette douce illusion... On verras bien où tout ça nous mèneras...

J'ai mis son bras derrière mon cou. Il se colle tellement à moi que j'ai du mal à marcher. Le ferait-il esprès... Non, quand même pas, il n'est pas si chiant que ça... Je lui fait tout de même la remarque..

\- Deathmask tu es lourd. J'ai du mal à te porter.  
\- Je suis blessé, et tu as accepté de m'aider, tiens ta parole !  
\- Très bien.

Il doit le faire exprès, le fourbe!

\- Courage on a fait la moitié du sanctuaire.  
\- Ça sent mauvais.  
\- Ça sent la peinture.  
\- Ça pu.

Je soupire, il a décidé que ça ne sentait pas bon et tout le monde doit être d'accord avec lui. Il est si… j'aime bien ce côté despotique. Ca me plait en fait, même, beaucoup.  
A m'obligé à aimer quelque chose ou désapprouver ou autre.  
J'ai pris conscience que les choses dépendent du point de vue sous lequel on les voit depuis qu'on sort ensemble.  
Il m'impressionne tous les jours.  
Moi qui vais bientôt avoir 30 ans, ex chef de l'armée suprême du sanctuaire, et ce gamin immature m'en apprend plus que je n'ai jamais appris sur la vie. Il m'énerve et c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

On entre dans le temple du cancer, enfin.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
\- Je te dépose où ?  
\- Ma chambre.

Je l'emmène jusqu'à son lit et le pose assis dessus, son regard as quelque peu changer, étrange. Cela dit je ne vais pas m'attarder ici, Kanon m'attends, il doit déjà être énerver...  
\- Ça va aller ? Je vais rentrer.

Il se lève et m'attrape le bras, il me tire fortement et me fait tomber sur le lit. Je me retourne mais il me grimpe déjà dessus à 4 pattes.  
\- Tu as fait semblant d'avoir mal! Espèce de salaud !  
\- Ça m'a vraiment fait mal, j'en ai juste rajouté un peu.

Satané Italien!  
Il avance encore et me bloque le bras avec sa main. Je suis quasiment à sa merci. J'utilise ma main libre en la posant sur son torse. Je tente de le repousser pensant savoir ce qui m'attendait.

\- Deathmask, qu'est-ce que tu…  
\- Chut! Tais toi ! Tu vas pas commencer à me dire non tout de suite!  
\- Non, Deathmask, il faut que je rentre, j'ai promis à mon frère de manger avec lui à midi.

Je l'entends grogner...

\- Je peux venir ?  
\- Moi avec lui seulement, et puis, comment viendras tu, tu es blessé n'oublie pas.

Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Va te faire fou-...

Je suis partit, et j'ai fermé sa porte à clé de l'extérieur. Il sait ce que ça veut dire.

\- Je reviens après manger !

Je l'ai entendu grogner à travers la porte, monsieur jamais content ! Je descends les escaliers du cancer pour rentrer chez moi. Kanon m'attend en bas des marches, accoudé à une colonne. Il semble en colère, mon frérot.

\- C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives ?  
\- Désolé, Deathmask fait une chute dans les escaliers, il s'est fait mal, j'ai dû l'aider à rentrer.  
\- Mouais on va dire quet'es pardonné pour la bonne cause ! Deathmask va bien ?  
\- Mis à part sa chute il se porte à merveilles. Et je …

Je devrais peut-être lui dire qu'on « sort » ensemble un jour.

\- Il t'a parlé de moi ?  
\- Non pourquoi ?  
\- Comme ça… bon dépêche-toi, le repas a déjà bien refroidit.  
\- Il y a quoi au menu ?  
\- Couscous !

Je rentre à la maison, la table est mise, les verres rempli.

\- Tu me gatte Kanon ! Mit à part du couscous un plein été!  
\- Tu sais que je ne sais faire que ça... Ou presque.

Je vais lui faireun gros câlin. J'aime mon frère. Il m'avaitmanqué durant la bataille, je culpabilisais de l'avoir tué, et finalement il m'en a remercié. Il est exceptionnel.

Le repas était bon, rien à dire, bon, si c'était froid, mais ça c'est ma faute. Je l'aide à faire la vaisselle et je laisse échapper dans la conversation que je pars d'ici peu.

\- Quoi ?! tu ne devrais pas fréquenter Deathmask trop souvent, c'est mauvais pour notre réputation ! Il peut avoir une mauvaise influence aussi sur toi, tu imagines s'il réanime ton côté maléfique !  
-Non, Deathmask est ronchon, mais il n'est pas méchant. C'est à cause de sa chute de tout à l'heure...  
\- Ah ok, puis je voulais que tu ailles chercher quelque chose en ville, tu te souviens ?  
\- Ah, oui, d'ailleurs si je veux arriver avant la fermeture du magasin faut vraiment partir de suite.  
\- Jme disais aussi que t'avais pas l'air pressé par le temps aujourd'hui! bon j'irais prévenir Deathmask que tu as un empêchement, je dois monter au palais pour faire la visite des au nouveau.  
\- ah?! C'est pas au servante de faire ça normalement? Bon je file, à tout à l'heure Kanon. Donne mes excuses à Deathmask.  
\- A toute.

Saga vient de partir, Deathmask l'attend.  
L'occasion est inespérée !  
Unecoïncidencepareille ne se représentera pas.  
Je dois monter et en profité. Je suis sure que Saga est amoureux de lui. Jle connais mon frère.  
Je mets des vêtements à lui, qui ressemble à ceux qu'il porte aujourd'hui. Je me prépare à monter, je mets son parfum, tout doit être parfait.  
Et enfin je monte… J'ouvre la porte fermé à clé de l'extérieur, il l'a laissé sur la serrure. Sa lui ressemble bien tien!  
\- J'entre !

Super la lumière est déjà éteinte. Il ne pourra pas s'apercevoir que c'est moi à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux... Ca m'enlève une grosse épine du pied.

-Tu m'as ramené à bouffer ?  
\- Non désoler, il y en avait plus.

Je discerne le lit par cosmo énergie, pratique le 7ème sens ! Il est allongé dessus les bras derrière la tête. Je passe un genou sur le lit, l'autre aussi mais de l'autre côté de Deathmask. Me voici donc à califourchon sur lui. Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il sourit et d'un air vicieux.

-Je suis revenu pour quoi déjà ?  
\- A toi de me le dire Saga.

Ça me pince le cœur qu'il m'appelle comme ça mais au moins, je passe du temps avec lui, et je compte faire en sorte qu'il soit bon, ce temps.  
Je passe mes mains sous son T-shirt. Je jubile d'avance intérieurement ! C'est gagné, il ne se doute de rien et moi je peux en profiter ! Je sens sa peau chaude d'italien sous mes mains, elle est douce et rêche à la fois… Je monte de plus en plus haut en faisant glisser son T-shirt vers le haut. Son torse m'est offert ! Il est rien qu'à moi !

\- Tu as l'air affamé, c'est moi qui t'es émoustillé à ce point ?

Il plaisante, c'est rhétorique. Je meurs d'envie de le dévorer, il le sent. Je dois faire attention ça n'a pas l'air d'être habituel entre eux. Je me mets à caresser doucement ses abdos, la sensation qui se dessine sous mes doigts m'a tellement fait fantasmer. Sa respiration rend sa peau vibrante, j'ai presque l'impression de le chatouiller. Je continue l'exploration de ce corps si parfait à mes yeux. Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir la jolie couleur de cette peau méditerranéenne. Moi à force d'être sous la mer je suis devenu bien pâle… c'est difficile de se retenir, j'ai tellement envie de lui sauter dessus. Je décide de lui faire enlever son T-shirt pour de bon. En tirant dessus, il se redresse et s'en débarrasse sans ménagement en vrac dans la chambre. Je dois rêver ! C'est trop inespéré. Je veux tout de lui, tout entier ! Je veux maitriser cette bête sauvage, la dompter. J'ai envie de lui arracher son jean.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et susurre mon prénom d'emprunt avec son suave accent d'italien. Son souffle dans mon cou. Ces paroles envoutantes, dites rien qu'à moi. Que personne d'autre n'entendras. Il soulève ma chemise, ses mains touchent mon dos, ma peau. Cette sensation enivrante… queme procure ces mains, est tellement…incroyable.

-Tu es plus chaud que d'habitude…  
\- C'est rien.

Je vire ma chemise et la lance dans la chambre. J'entends un petit rire venant de lui, ça à l'air de l'amuser. Tant mieux, car la suite sera plus… chaude encore. Je bascule ma tête dans son cou et y dépose quelques baisers. Pas de protestation. Alors ! Je vais le mordre! Tout doucement, à la base de son cou. Il laisse échapper un gémissement… J'ai chaud. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, la passion déborde en moi. Mes mains glissent machinalement vers son pantalon.

\- Saga…

Ce ton las... J'aime ça... J'attrape sa ceinture et progresse jusqu'à la braguette.

\- Saga.

Je ne l'entends pas, je n'y arrive pas, je m'y refuse, je ne suis pas lui. Aime moi aussi !

\- Saga !

Il vient de me gifler, pas très fort, mais je recolle à la réalité… Je me tiens la joue, ça fait mal quand même.

\- Saga, tu as bu? T'es pas dans ton état normal.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre la lumière s'allume sur nous deux presque à moitié nu, les vêtements à terre, ma main sur la braguette à Deathmask. Mon frère Saga était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, en face de nous, les yeux écarquiller.

Il nous as vus.


	5. Le plan de Camus

\- **Bonsoir! 5 ème chapitre, et comme d'habitude, du grand n'importe quoi avec une cerise de fautes d'orthographes! au passage, vous pouvez tous dire merci à la grande, la magnifique, la suuublimiisiiiime Debby, qui tape tout les chapitres sur ordinateur entre 2 CCf X'D ( elle a déjà fait j'usqu'aux 9! hormis le 7 qui en un peu spéciale, on en reparleras plus tard! ) Sur ce Bonne lecture!**

* * *

" Le grand jour est arrivé, attendez ce soir avec impatience."

Alors se serait pour ce soir, enfin. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. J'espère qu'il parle bien de « ça ».

Je sors avec Shura du palais, donc j'ai bien fait de l'avoir choisi. Si ça marche.  
En effet c'est pour ce soir, je suis heureux, la situation va enfin changer !  
L'air est frai, agréable. C'est rare ici… je vois Milo et d'autres chevaliers qui arrive tenir compagnie à Shura, je m'éclipse rapidement, je n'aime pas les questions, encore plus maintenant que je ne parle plus.  
Reste calme, Camus, c'est pour ce soir… Je rentre chez moi, par chance c'est près. Il fait bon dans mon temple, en mai, j'arrive à faire descendre la température sans forcer à 13°C. Ça change des 30°C de le Grèce entre midi et recouvrant les murs de mon temple de glace éternelle, la température résiste à la fournaise de l'après-midi.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, je reprend mon livre « Jojo's hunter » de Neko Murasaki. Une histoire de crossover entre Jotaro Kujo et Ryo Saeba. Surement des stars dans leur pays. ( Désolée, c'était trop tentant! ) C'est un livre en norvégien, pas de problème je « parle » couramment 13 langues et leurs jargons. Enfin, « je parle », plus vraiment.  
A cause de lui, j'espère qu'il comprendra que c'est un message.  
Déjà que je ne parlais pas beaucoup…  
Si ça me manque ? Pas vraiment…

C'est juste embêtant par moment quand on a besoin du sel ou autre. Rien de bien grave. Je n'ai pas faim, je suis pressé qu'il soit 21h 30 que j'aille le chercher, j'imagine que ça se passera pendant notre ballade hebdomadaire.  
J'ai une salade au frigo pour le diner. Je mets mon réveil à 21h, histoire de ne pas oublier.  
Ça serait dommage !

Je pars donc enfin dans ma lecture… Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer. Ça doit pas être que de l'impatience, surement du… stresse… Oui, je stresse !  
Comme une jeune fille en avance à son rendez-vous galant…  
Allez Camus ! Reprend toi ! Chevalier d'or du verseau ! Maitre du seigneur cristal, bronze Hyoga du cygne et général Isaac du Kraken! Tu ne vas pas te stresser pour une ballade avec ton voisin ! Je dégaine mon livre, l'ouvre à la page marquer et me force héroïquement à lire ! Mon livre est prenant, très immersif. Le héros est en mauvaise posture, la mafia yakuza à découvert le pouvoir caché du h….  
Je ne vois plus le temps passer..

Quelqu'un vient de débouler dans mon temple et fracasserais presque ma porte en y toquant.  
Je prends le temps de mettre un marque page à mon livre et je vais ouvrir.  
Quelle est ma surprise de trouver Shura derrière ma porte.

Il a une de ces têtes… On dirait qu'il est venu m'annoncer le décès d'Athéna pour avoir une tronche pareil.  
Je m'inquiète, ça à l'air grave, il ne dit rien.  
Il a les yeux rouges. On croirait qu'il va pleurer, fondre en larme. Qu'est ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état ?  
Hadès ? Non… Il aurait été plutôt en colère.  
Sa statue ? Non plus, il aurait massacré la personne qui l'aurait détruite, d'ici j'aurais entendu… Aioros. La seule est unique fois ou Shura à pleurer pour un problème personnel, c'était la mort de son meilleur ami qu'il avait été contraint de tuer.  
Ça la changer, surement traumatisé.  
Il respire fort, ça se voit, il fait de la buée, il est essoufflé, il a dû courir.  
Si je parlais, je lui aurait demander pourquoi. Quand je pense que certains disent que Shura ne ressent rien..  
Sans me poser plus de questions, j'empoigne ma veste et sort de chez moi, on commence à marcher, la nuit est déjà presque là, seuls quelque rayons de soleil perce l'amas de nuages s'écrasant sur le sanctuaire.  
Il y a un brouillard monstre. Je vois à peine le capricorne qui s'enfonce dans la brume. Au moins il fait bon, le brouillard m'aide à baisser ma température.  
Apparemment, c'est lui qui me promène aujourd'hui, c'est lui aussi qui va choisir l'endroit… C'est peut-être pas la meilleur des journées pour que mon histoire bouge.  
On s'assoie sur la crique près de la maison des poissons, l'odeur des roses est agréable, c'est doux. Shura n'a pas l'air bien, il a les yeux injecté de sang, il est décoiffé, pas qu'il l'est été un jour, mais là… c'est quand même en bataille, bataille… guerre sainte à ce niveau.

Je regarde devant moi, il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose, peut-être veut-il me parler ? Je me décide de lui faire signe. Je pose ma main d'un air compatissant sur son épaule en le regardant fixement. Il esquissa lentement un sourire.  
Mais quelque chose le ravisa, et d'un coup il se leva d'un bond et attrapa quelque chose qui se cachait dans les buissons, un bras !  
Il s'est fait repérer, j'ai dû le surestimer, ou sous-estimer Shura.  
Toujours est-il que le capricorne l'a empoigné au niveau de l'avant-bras, et le fait passer au-dessus de lui. Je discerne un instant l'expression mêlé de terreur et de surprise dans les yeux de Milo se faisant projeté au-dessus de Shura.  
Il tapa au sol sur le dos, je vois son bassin qui se soulève sous l'impact. Ça doit faire mal, je l'ai entendu crier. Shura s'est mis à genoux, sa main sur la gorge de Milo. Un enchaînement rapide, maitrisé. Je ne me suis pas tromper en le choisissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Milo ? ordonna Shura.

Je me lève la situation me parait… tendue. Milo se redresse et me fixe dans le bleu des yeux. Shura relance Milo après l'avoir libéré pour avoir sa réponse mais le scorpion n'en a rien à faire. Milo s'avance vers moi, dangereusement.  
Il a les larmes aux yeux et il se prépare à me mettre une gifle, la main part en arrière pour prendre de l'élan. Je ferme les yeux, cette baffe est méritée, c'était mon plan.  
Il marche presque mieux que prévu.  
Je fronce les sourcils pour encaisser le choc de l'impact. Mais rien. Elle ne vint jamais, ma gifle. J'ouvre les yeux Shura avait retenu la main de mon ex !

\- Surement pas.

La voix du capricorne devait résonner, car j'ai eu l'impression qu'il l'avait répété. Milo force à nouveau est fini avec le bras en clé dans le dos.

\- Shura lâche moi, tu pourrais le regretter !

\- Explique-moi et peut-être je te lâcherais.

Je reste là, je ne dis rien, je ne bouge pas, j'admire. Je les observe. Mon scorpion est beau. Et Shura est dans le creux de son cou, avec un léger sourire sadique. Ils aiment vraiment se battre ces gars-là. Milo pose la première question.

\- Tu sors avec Camus ?

\- Peut-être… qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Je panique mentalement, pourquoi a-t-il répondu ça ? Qui plus est avec un sourire peut rassurant. Moi qui le trouvais apaisant, je découvre un nouveau Shura, qui fait carrément peur.

\- Si c'est non,laisse-moi le frapper.

\- Si tu le touche, tu garderas, je t'assure, de très jolies cicatrices.

\- Camus, dis quelque chose ! tu sors avec lui ?

Je recule… la situation va trop loin… Si je ne fais rien, ils vont finir par vraiment se battre.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne parle pas.

\- Oui, ça c'est surement ma faute…

\- Explique.

\- On sortait ensemble avant, tu sais ?

\- Non.

\- Et je l'ai quitté il y a quelque temps. Il ne parle plus depuis.

\- Je pensais que c'était la faute d'Hadès. Camus a eu du mal avec ça. D'autant que t'a essayé de le tuer ce jour-là.

\- Je sais, j'ai mes tords ! Laisse-moi parler avec Camus !

\- Tu parles avec des gestes. Je ne le tolère pas.

\- Et toi non peut-être ?!

Je dois faire quelque chose. Parler ? Je n'y parviens pas. Ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir ou d'émettre le moindre son. La cosmo énergie ! Bien sûr, ça devrais marcher.

\- « Shura ! Lâche-le ! S'il veut me frapper, laisse le faire. C'est ma faute ! J'organisais nos ballades ensemble pour rendre Milo jaloux. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Je ne le croyais pas. Alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'il croit qu'on sorte ensemble. »

\- Camus, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait ! Tu avais raison je t'aime encore ! s'il te plait pardonne-moi.

\- « Milo je ne te pardonnerait pas aujourd'hui, mais avec le temps ça viendra.»

Shura l'a lâché et mon scorpion vient se blottir dans mes bras. J'ai si longtemps attendu ça… J'en profite un maximum. Il s'est enfin souvenu qu'il m'aimait. Quel con. Tout ça pour ça. Milo, mon ange imbécile ! Quelles épreuves tu m'as fait traverser, moi et mon soit disant cœur de glace.

Durant mon câlin je remarque mon voisin, qui a de nouveau l'air abattue. Il m'envoie par cosmo :

« Alors tout ça, là, toute nos ballades c'était que pour te rabibocher avec Milo ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais guide au sanctuaire et que je te faisais visiter ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, je…je…Abruti ! Je suis un imbécile c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Content que ton couple aille mieux, je vais y aller alors. Au faite, tu n'y es pour rien dans une histoire de roses ? »

« Non désolé, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber, bonne nuit. »

Il tire la tronche et s'en va. Je lui aurais bien demandé, mais les bras de Milo me retiennent, et je les préfère largement à la tête de mon voisin. Je sais comment cette soirée va finir, comme a chaque fois avec Milo. On va aller chez lui, faire diverses choses, puis je vais avoir trop chaud, je vais ralentir les atomes. Puis Milo va allumer un feu en plein été car il aura froid. On va se disputer, et se réconcilier. Je pense qu'on ne pourras jamais faire autrement, on est trop têtus. Ca ne changeras jamais, mais c'est comme ça que j'aime mes soirées et mon Milo. 

* * *

**C'est loin d'être mon chapitre préféré, déjà parce que je suis méchante avec mon pauvre Shura, et ensuite car j'aime pas trop ni Camus, ni Milo.  
****Alors, si vous voulez me motiver pour faire un chapitre en plus sur Milo, tapez 1 au 92 200! Ou laissez moi une review! Ca marche aussi!**

**( Ne tapez pas 1 au 92 200 c'était une blague hein! )**


	6. Le cauchemar d'Aphrodite

**Bonsoir! La suite avec Aphrodite! Tellement attendue par ma Debby national! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je me réveille… J'ai mal à la tête et au bras, je suis tout engourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis allongé sur quelque chose de mou. J'ouvre les yeux… bleus, des yeux bleus au-dessus des miens, des cheveux blond lisses.

\- Sha… Shaka ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ça ? Eh bien… Aioros est tombé de sa fenêtre, pile sur nous.

\- Vraiment ? Toi ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Moi non, par contre… Tu as le bras cassé et quelque égratignure.

\- J'ai quoi à la tête ?

\- Alors là… j'essaie d'identifier pour te l'enlever…

\- J'aurais une marque ? ça touche le visage.

\- Là je commence à te reconnaitre ! Ça fait du bien !

\- Répond moi s'il te plait !

\- Ça a l'air profond mais pas dans la longueur.

\- Où ?

\- Sur la tempe.

\- J'ai l'air de quoi ?

Je crois que je pleurs, ou du moins mes yeux sont plein de larmes. J'observe la réaction de Shaka. Il me voit pleurer. Eh merde. Il détourne le regard et rougit, « merci ». je voudrais que personne ne me voit comme ça.

\- Eh bien…

Pitié un compliment. Il n'est peux être pas très doué dans ce domaine, je dois être indulgent.

\- Ton maquillage n'est plus aussi précis qu'en début de journée mais ne t'inquiète pas ton visage n'a rien perdu de son… n'a rien perdu en…

Il a l'air de chercher son mot. Je sais que je suis magnifique… Ne t'embête pas.

\- Merci.

Je suis fortement conscient de l'effort fournit. D'habitude je réponds « je sais ! » ou « évidemment ». Ça me fait bien plus plaisir, un compliment forcé mais qui se veut véridique. Contrairement aux dragueurs qui m'offre des torrents de louanges en tout genre juste pour me mettre dans leur lit. Shaka lui, ne doit pas en voir l'intérêt, déjà car il ferme les yeux et ensuite car l'important pour lui c'est la beauté de l'esprit. Enfin j'imagine, je ne suis pas très callé en hindouisme. Je le vois se penché pour prendre une bouteille, d'après le bruit une grosse.

\- Ça va piquer, serre les dents.

\- Du désinfectant ?

\- Alcool à brulé. Désolé, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Je dois paniquer du regard car il hésite. Il penche son visage sur moi.

\- Attention ! je serais le plus délicat possible.

\- Merci.

Je sens le coton sur mon front, puis l'alcool commence à piquer. Je serre les dents et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu me fais mal parce que je t'ai giflé avoue.

Il me sourit.

\- Je vais retirer les graviers, il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour attirer ton attention ailleurs ?

Là, oui, j'ai bien une idée mais elle est mauvaise. Enfin, lui, la trouverais surement mauvaise. Alors je lui fais un grand sourire de côté, l'air vicieux. Je sais que je réussis bien cette expression. Il penche la tête sur le côté. Quoi ! Il n'a pas pigé ? Il est con ou quoi ? Le meilleur moyen de déconcentré une quelqu'un c'est de l'embrasser. Il a été élevé chez les nonnes ou quoi ?... A oui, j'avais oublié, merde… chevalier de la vierge. Alors comme ça Shaka, bientôt 22 ans, ne comprend pas un message aussi subliminale soit-il ? J'ai envie de le taquiner comme ça, par curiosité, pour le voir rougir de honte. Ça serait drôle.

Il prend la pince, ça ressemble vaguement à une pince à épiler, mais ce n'en ai pas une. Il l'approche de mon front et se met à chanter, en indoue. C'est très étrange comme langue. Il chante bien, ça à l'air juste je n'y connais rien. Il a une petite poterie ou il met ce qu'il m'enlève. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il comprenne que l'apparence est quelque chose de très important pour moi. Il mérite une récompense.

\- Voilà, un dernier coup de désinfectant et je te mets un bandage.

\- D'accord.

Dépêche-toi Shaka, ta récompense après mon bandage. Ça picote son truc la vache. M'enfin, plus délicat que Deathmask tout de même.

\- Bandage blanc ou bleue clair ?

\- Bleu clair pour changer ! Puis le blanc c'est plus salissant.

\- Comme tu voudras. Monsieur pragmatique.

Il prend un bout de bandage bleu ciel en passant doucement sa main sur mon visage. Je sais que c'est pour me repousser les cheveux, mais il a la main si chaude et si douce. Il appuie un tantiner pour pouvoir mettre le bandage correctement. Le premier tour achevé, il me pose la question fatidique…

\- Ça va ? ce n'est pas trop serré ?

\- Non c'est bon.

\- Alors je serre encore un peu que ça tienne.

Fit-il avec un sourire ironique. Je suis sure d'en avoir esquissé un aussi. Il finit son ouvrage, l'achevant par un petit nœud.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mignon !

\- Tu m'aurais vu en chat !

\- Tu pourrais éveiller ma curiosité…

\- Aide-moi à me relever.

\- Mauvais idée…

\- Ne discute pas !

\- Bon…

Il passe un bras dans mon dos, autour de ma taille...Et je vois mes jambes complètement bander. Tu m'étonne que j'avais du mal à les bouger !

\- Elles n'ont rien ?

\- Eh bien…

J'insiste du regard. Moi qui voulais l'embrasser pour le récompenser ! Je suis trop contrarié. Même écœuré ! S'il n'avait pas été là ! Je n'aurais rien ! J'aurais dû le laisser crever dans mes roses ! Et puis basta ! C'est d'ailleurs aussi la faute de ce sagittaire ! Pourquoi il est tombé aussi quel con ?! Franchement, je ne suis pas aider.

\- D'ailleurs, il va bien Aioros ?

\- Aucune idée j'ai appelé de l'aide… Mais j'ignore s'il va mieux… Aux dernières nouvelles il était inconscient.

\- Je vois. J'espère que ça ira pour lui…

\- J'espère aussi. Bon ! J'ai fini, ou tu as mal autre part ?

En voyant son regard, j'ai cru, un instant, qu'il voulait que je lui dise oui. Pour passer plus de temps ensemble. Peut-être pour rendre ça légitime. Je l'ignore à vrai dire. Et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Car en cet instant, une seule et unique chose me faisait envie. Lui. Ou plus exactement ces yeux, tout ce bleu rivé sur moi. M'implorant quelques instants supplémentaires. Que répondre ? Je le regarde simplement. Fixement.

\- Aphrodite ? Ça va ?

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Il me secoue. Mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Je ne cligne pas des yeux, malgré que je laisse mes paupières légèrement fermées. Il est beau. Ça m'énerve. Il est fière aussi, ça aussi ça m'énerve ! Je suis beau. Ne me fais pas concurrence ! Pourquoi à tu un regard pareil. Tu es si envoutant. Et dire qu'on vit ici depuis des années et que c'est la première fois que tu me vois, qu'on se parle, qu'on se regarde. Et que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. C'est pour moi que je veux le faire, tant pis si tu n'es pas d'accord. Ça m'est égal.

Je mets mon bras valide derrière ton cou. Tu t'es laissé faire. Tu es donc pris au piège, et tu ne peux t'échapper. Tu as l'air rassuré car j'ai bougé, ça n'est que de courte durée car tu vas vite prendre peur. J'approche mes lèvres de ton visage. Je ne quitte pas tes yeux, surement pas ! D'ailleurs, on peut y décerné de la surprise. Surprise qui, quand nos lèvres se sont touché, à laisser place à la panique. Ton cerveau ne trouvait pas de situation similaire à laquelle se référer pour réagir. Ton choix : la défense.

Tu prends une posture de défense étrangement ratée, en essayant de me repousser. Tu oses faire ça. Tu es culoté.

\- Mais, … Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Je te regarde et revient à la charge.

\- Ose me dire non. Shaka.

C'est alors que j'entame un long baiser chaste. Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu deviens pâle. Profite, ce n'est pas si terrible, tu verras. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais autant de manière, laisse toi faire. S'il te plait, ne me repousse pas.

\- Shaka… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

\- Tu es blessé, si je te laisse faire, tu auras mal.

Tu te souviens, tout avait commencé comme ça. Tu te trouve toujours ce genre d'excuse c'est très injuste envers moi tu sais? Mais avec le temps, je pense qu'on a appris à s'aimer. N'est-ce pas?

* * *

**Hey! J'ai une bonne nouvelle! Maintenant je réponds au review! ( en faite j'ai trouver ou on peux les lires en tant que administrateur ( triste non? ))  
****Alors laissez en! Je les liraient, promis! Même en guest d'ailleurs:  
**silenceloy : **Oui... Mais voit-tu j'aime bien faire des crasses à mes persos préféré. Car après le happy end est encore meilleur ! ( Ou pas... niak niak niak!) Et de plus Camus n'est pas dans mes bonne grâce non plus en ce moment dès fois qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de malencontreux aussi! X'D Je plaisante... Peut être ^^**


	7. La solution de Mû

**Bonsoir! La fin de ce chapitre à été très difficile à finir! et comme cela faisait un moment que j'étais bloquée j'ai décidé de le finir! La fin me parrait un peu floue, il y a peu être une chance pour que je la modifie, mais l'histoire resteras la même.  
****Sur ce je m'excuse encore des innombrable fautes présente ( sérieusement je fait vraiment des efforts!) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Il vous faut vous reposer, la vie que vous menez sera bientôt bouleversé"

J'avais déjà décidé de prendre un jour de vacances ou deux... Garder la maison du bélier jour et nuit est fatiguant, Kiki aussi n'en peut plus, je lui en demande toujours trop..  
Mais la j'arrive à bout.

Ce n'est plus possible.

Des touristes viennent tout les jours, des gens perdus, mal intentionné que je doit éconduire tout les jours.

Sans arrêt.

J'ai demander à Shion depuis un moment de renforcer la garde autour du sanctuaire. Il ne comprend pas que ce n'est plus pareil que de son temps...

Saleté de vieux bouché!

Chute, Mû, tais toi.

Il ne t'a pas élever comme ça..

De toute manière, j'ai obtenue une journée complète de congé! Les bronze sont en visite et garde l'entré au sanctuaire bien avant ma maison.. donc, aujourd'hui, Télé! J'ai un film à Milo sous la main, mon peignoir comme tenue de sortie et un paquet de choco comme repas de midi. Qui a dit que je n'aimait pas les choses simples...?

Je met en marche le lecteur DVD, il n'a jamais servis, en tout cas pas à ce que je m'en souvienne... Ça sera la surprise pour savoir comment il marche. Déjà c'est allumer.. C'est un bon début je crois.

En appuyant sur tout les bouton je finit par faire s'ouvrir le réceptacle à DVD, je l'insert et pousse le tiroir...  
J'ai peur de le casser..  
Le DVD est à l'intérieur.  
Ok! La télé, ça je sais faire.  
La télé fonctionne. Mais pas sur le film.  
Je l'éteint et la rallume. Ça ne marche toujours pas.  
Comment on fait? Kiki Dort je ne vais tout de même pas le réveiller pour lui demander de mettre le lecteur DVD...  
Calme toi, Mû, cherche un peu tu vas trouver..

Une heure plus tard:

J'entends des pas dans mon temple. Je suis déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs! C'est pas le moment de me demander un service!  
C'est Aldébaran, il se permet d'entrer chez moi, d'habitude j'aime bien qu'il vienne mais la j'ai pas envie!

\- Salut Mû? Ca va?!  
\- Mh..  
\- T'es encore en peignoir? D'habitude à 6h t'es en armure!  
-Mh... Si tu le dit.  
\- T'en tire une de ces tronche! Ca va pas?!

Je me regarde rapidement dans la glace de mon salon. En effet j'ai un sale tête. Les cheveux tout emmêler de grosse cernent sous les yeux, j'ai pas prit mon café, ça ce voit..

\- Jour de congé.  
\- Bah dit donc... Je part en ville jte ramène un truc?  
\- Tu sais te servir de ce machin là ?

Je montre ma télé du doigt. S'il arrive à l'allumer, ma journée n'est pas perdu..

\- Tu veux voir un film? Passe moi ta télécommande. Faut appuyer sur le bouton AV Ça change la sélection de source d'entrer de ta télé.

C'est tout?! Juste ça? Ça marche, le film s'était déjà lancer depuis plus d'une heure, en plein milieu de la scène d'action.

\- Tu sais le remettre au début?

Il me montre la télécommande.

\- Tu appuis là. Juste ici. Ça remet ce que tu regarde au début.  
\- Merci.  
\- Alors besoin de rien en ville?  
\- A pu de café.  
\- Ok, jte prend ça au passage. Bon film!  
\- Bonne journée..

Aldébaran s'en va. Je m'affale dans mon canapé.

Enfin!

Le film commence, j'ouvre mon paquet de choco.

Et je m'étant avec ma couette devant ma télévision.

Naaaan, jvous fait marcher!

J'ouvre mon paquet de Choco, et on m'appelle par cosmos!

EVIDEMENT!

C'est Shaka apparemment que me veux t-il encore...

\- Mû! Mû! Ça urge, j'ai un soucis, je descendait avec Aphrodite, on était près de la maison du sagittaire et ya quelque chose qui nous aient tomber dessus! J'crois que c'est Aioros, qui a du tomber ou je sais pas trop! Ils sont tout les deux inconscient et sur moi.. Jpeux pas bouger j'ai besoin d'un coup de main... S'il te plaît c'est urgent!

On me prend vraiment pour l'infirmière du sanctuaire...

\- Ouais, j'arrive aussi vite que possible.. Fait Chier...

Manquait plus que ça.. Bon, je vais enfiler vite fais quelque chose de plus chaud et je m'y téléporte.. Je n'aie même pas le droit à une journée de congé..

Ça doit être trop demander..  
Je monte à l'étage supérieur pour m'habiller..

L'escalier craque. J'ai peur de réveiller Kiki.

Je vais dans ma chambre à pas de loup. Mais j'entends la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvre. Il est tout blanc, il s'est couché ya 3h en même temps...

Tu devrais retourner te coucher Kiki.  
\- Je vais boire un truc, j'arrête pas de me réveiller...  
\- Y'a plus de café, au fait.  
\- J'allais pas me servir un café pour dormir, maître.  
\- Ah en effet.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bonne humeur, c'est pourtant votre journée de congé tant attendu?  
\- Comme dit tout à l'heure, y'a plus de café.  
\- Ah.. Essayer quand même de passer une bonne journée, ça serait dommage de la ratée, non?  
\- Mouais... Bonne nuit.

Je part dans ma chambre, j'ai pas envie de causer...

Même avec lui.

On ne se voit presque plus, c'est dommage.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie de parler... C'est tout.

"Essayer quand même de passer une bonne journée, ça serait dommage de la ratée, non?"

Je fais déjà ça tout les jours... Pourquoi plus aujourd'hui qu'hier? C'est un jour de congé je fais comme j'ai envie. Mais j'ai envie de passer une bonne journée... C'est pas en me forçant que ça iras mieux... Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer je sais pas.. Je verrais bien. On va tenter..

Rohhh lala, faut que je me dépêche si c'est vraiment une urgence... Ma tenue habituelle suffiras pour sortir. Je croise Kiki qui remonte les escaliers, il m'esquisse un léger sourire.. Bon bah c'est déjà ça s'il me sourie.. J'enfile ma veste pour aller dehors, une fois à ciel ouvert, je me téléporte directement devant la maison du Sagittaire. Pour l'instant, il n'y a personne. Je longe le petit chemin qu'i coté.  
Là !

Ils sont là ! Mais.. Mais ça alors... Je pouffe littéralement de rire en voyant la scène. Aphrodite étendu sur les marches, les fesses en l'air et la tête écrasé au sol entre les jambes à Shaka, avec un magnifique Aioros inconscient en guise de coulis sur le gâteau.  
Ah bah ça ! Oui ! Ça valait le déplacement ! Pas de doute !

\- C'est bon ! T'a finit de te payer notre tête oui ?! Tu viens nous aider ?! Râla un Shaka mécontent.

Je sèche mes larmes, la vache, j'en ait mal au ventre ! Première bonne nouvelle de la journée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je voie du sang couler de la pile de lego mal emboîté. Mon sourire s'est envoler en un instant.

\- Shaka, tu peut bouger ?  
\- Oui la cheville droite.  
\- On va pas aller loin avec ça. Aphro aussi est inconscient ? Tu arrive à voir s'il est blesser ?

\- Non, le bras d'Aioros me gène pour voir.  
\- Tu crois que je peut bouger Aioros, ou je vais te blesser toi ou Aphrodite ?  
\- Dégage le ! De toute manière j'en sais rien, mais j'ai trop mal à la jambe. Fait quelque chose.  
Il est gentil lui, comment je vais faire... Mais bien sure !

\- Je ne vais pas commencer par Aioros, mais par toi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Oh je m'en fou en fait ! Fait vite !  
\- Simplement car toi tu es conscient. Je te téléporte chez Aioros, alors bouge pas d'un poil.

Shaka a disparut. Je regarde la situation. Si j'avais viré Aioros en premier, la jambe de Shaka aurait brisé la nuque à Aphrodite. Finalement j'ai bien fait ! Enfin, si tenté qu'ils soient vivant..  
J'appelle Shaka par télépathie.

\- Prépare toi là ou je t'ai téléporté, je t'envoie Aphrodite en espérant que tu tiens sur t'es jambes.  
\- Oui, c'est affreusement douloureux, mais oui.  
\- Je te laisse Aphro, je m'occupe d'Aioros, il est d'autant plus blesser, tu vas t'en sortir ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, Aioros doit avoir une trousse de soin chez lui.

J'expédie Aphrodite d'un coup sec. « A dégager ! » Comme dirais Kiki, Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment compris d'où vient cette expressions. Bon et maintenant le Sagittaire qui s'est tellement agité qu'il est passer par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la terre. ( Non, Mû n'a pas honte de cette blague )

\- Avant de t'embarquer, je vais vérifié si tu respire.

Je pose mes doigts dans sont coup. Parfait ! Il est vivant ! Par contre, comment à t'il fait pour passer au travers de cette fenêtre ? Il testait une nouvelle technique ?

\- Aioros, tu m'entends ? Ouou ?!

Je le gifle, pas de réponse...

\- Aller direction chez moi ! Tu parles d'un jour de congé dis moi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait du bien de lui parler. Même si franchement, je ne croit pas qu'il m'entende, et je crois encore moins qu'il me répondras. M'enfin...  
Je lance la téléportation.  
On arrive dans mon salon et bourre lamentablement Aioros dans le creux de mon canapé, par chance, c'est un Clic-clac ! J'en profite donc pour basculer deux fois mon canapé et le mettre à plat...

\- Aioros ?! Tu m'entends ? Toujours pas hein ?

Je le place cette fois ci, délicatement sur le dos. Je vérifie qu'il respire toujours, c'est le cas.. Ensuite.. Le sang, si il y as du sang, il y a une blessure... La jambe.. Elle m'a l'air bien foulé et égratigner.. Sinon, il n'y a que des blessures dû au bout de verres.  
Bon, eh bien c'est à moi de bosser maintenant. Je sors ma super trousse de soin, certainement la mieux équiper du sanctuaire, car plus proche des arènes est ma maison. Je commence par sa jambe.. mais je me rend compte qu'ils va falloir lui faire prendre un bain, il y a du verre partout..  
Et après qui nettoie les canalisations ?!  
En plus.. Il pue l'alcool.

Ça ne lui fera que du bien.

J'ai lavé et bander toutes ses blessures, son atèle est faite. Toujours en vie celui là ?

\- Oui. Tant mieux, j'aurais du faire un rapport sur sa mort au Pope s'il m'aurais clamsé dans les mains. ( Mû totalement j'menfoutiste )

Par contre, j'ai bien fait de le poser sur la canapé, vu que je ne doit pas le laisser seul, et que je voulais voir mon film...

\- Je suis horrible hein Aioros ? Tu es blesser et je ne pense qu'à mon film. ^^ Fait moi la tête si tu veux ça ne changeras rien !

Je devient fou. C'est maintenant officiel, je me parle à moi même.. J'empoigne ma télécommande, et, suivant les instructions d'Aldébaran, je lance le film tant attendus.. Ensuite, mon paquet de Choco.. Je galère à l'ouvrir. Mais c'est bon.

J'y pense mais, finalement c'est une bonne journée ! Mon film marche, mes chocos sont bon. J'ai même un invité surprise ! Et qui pour une fois me fait pas chier !

\- Aioros, je t'inviterais plus souvent !  
\- mmh ?  
\- Aioros ?! Tu m'entends ?!

Zut ! Tu étais moins bruyant quand tu étais inconscient, forcément. Mais ça me rassure que tu te sois réveiller.

\- ggh ?  
\- Tu as mal quelque part ?  
\- mh ? Mu ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu peut bouger ?

Finalement je ne pourrait pas voir mon film. Mais c'est pas plus mal, il n'avait pas l'air si bien que ça de toute manière.

\- Je suis mort ?  
\- Non. Tu es toujours avec nous Athéna soit loué !

Dit-je sans y croire vraiment...

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve non plus ?  
\- Non, tu veux que je te pince peut-être ?  
\- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi !?

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Ça y est je suis en colère ! Alors que je m'efforçais d'être gentil et tout...

\- Tu as un problème avec moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou c'est juste ma tête qui te revient pas ?  
\- Non, rien à voir.

Il rougit, c'est craquant, mais là je comprend pas...

\- C'est juste que, je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que mon frère ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah je vois. Il faut que j'arrête de toujours prendre tout mal. Ça me porteras préjudice un jour.

\- Ah, tant mieux alors. Tu as mal ?  
\- Rien d'insupportable. Que s'est-il passer exactement ?  
\- C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire un vol planer par la fenêtre ? On t'a jamais apprit qu'un corps humain était pas très aérodynamique ?  
\- Désolé d'avoir causé des problèmes.  
\- Laisse ça, jmen fiche. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?  
\- J'ai glissé...

Mon cul oui ! J'vais t'en foutre du « j'ai glisser »

\- Et si tu me disais la vérité ?  
-Je.. Je ne veut pas en parler. Et pas à toi.  
\- Oh pardon, si monsieur ne veux pas me le dire car je ne suis pas digne de confiance !

Avec mes grand air théâtral, je me lève de manière dramatique et part dans ma cuisine ou je dégaine mon téléphone. Je le vois qui me suis du regard en essayant de me dire quelque chose. Trop tard je suis au téléphone !

\- Mû, s'il te plaît, je..  
\- Oui Allô ? Aldébaran ? Si ce n'est pas trop tard, pourrait tu passer à la pharmacie et me prendre des bandages ? Oui... ...Non désolé... ...Ouais à ma charge... ...Le café n'est pas venu dans mon placard avec ces petites jambes entre temps... ...Non ça c'est bon... ...Oui d'accord, merci...

J'ai raccroché. Je regarde si Aioros veut m'expliquer, mais il détourne le regard quand je pose le miens sur lui. Il est « zarby » ce type. Comme dirait Kiki.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.  
\- Ça va aller.  
\- Repose toi.  
\- Non !

Têtu.

\- Je t'ai dit de te reposer tu m'écoute oui ?  
\- Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je le sais mieux que toi !

Arrogant.

\- Avec ta chute et ta gueule de bois que veux tu faire d'autre ?  
\- M'en fou, mais pas dormir tranquillement chez toi !

Insouciant.

\- Si c'est chez moi et tranquillement qui te gène, je peux t'installer dehors !  
\- NAN !

Colérique.

Tant de défauts que je lui découvre soudainement. A cet Aioros, tendre et angélique que j'ai l'habitude de voir est déjà partit !  
Intéressant.  
Ça me plaît. Le psychologue que je suis est très attentif. Les personnalités cachées il adore.

Perdu dans plein d'hypothèse plus insensées les unes que les autres j'entends sa voix résonner dans ma tête.

\- Dit, Mû... Si je te le demandait, tu me tuerais ?

Surprenant... Intriguant. Je demande :

\- Pourquoi ce souhait ?

Je m'efforce de rester calme.

\- Répond moi !

Je soupire... Pourquoi rester calme quand les autres ne pensent même pas que cet effort serait judicieux. Je réponds.

\- Je pense que cela dépendrait de la situation, du contexte, de ton état...  
\- Et si je te le demande là maintenant ?  
\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

Est-ce que, c'est un SOS qu'il me lance ? Et sa chute, une tentative de suicide ? Il a l'air déterminé, il n'est pas gêner pour un sous.

\- Je..  
\- Bonjour maître ! J'ai crus qu'il y avait un problème à vous entendre crié comme ça ! Que ce passe t-il ?

Je lance un regard noir à Aioros pour avoir réveiller Kiki. J'ai trop bien éduquer ce gamin. Il accours s'il a le moindre doute. Quitte à pulvérisé ma conversation, pourtant très intéressante.

\- Excuse moi Kiki, notre amis Aioros est blesser, j'ai du parler trop fort ! Tu peux aller te recoucher. ^^  
\- Pas pour moi désolé, il salut Aioros de la main, c'est mon troisième réveille cette nuit. J'arrête les frais.  
\- Ah je vois..

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais reprendre ma conversation, mais pas avec Kiki dans les parages... Aioros ne sais pas s'il peut continuer ou non. Je vais garder le silence sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que Kiki parte.

\- Vous avez manger, maître ?  
\- Euh non.  
\- Alors je vais préparer quelque chose.

Un grand silence s'installa. Je fait semblant de tapoter sur mon téléphone pendant que Kiki farfouille dans les placards. Aioros nous tourne le dos. L'ambiance est pourrie ! Le seul bruit qu'on entend c'est mon élève qui cherche à daller. ( toujours à Kiki cette expression)  
Que faire ?  
Je ne peut pas m'asseoir sur la canapé et remettre le mauvais film à coté d'Aioros en attendant. Le silence règne vraiment, on entends ces saletés d'oiseaux chanter en plein après midi à travers le temple. Mais, au final, c'est mon sagittaire qui brisa le silence.

\- Pour la question que je t'ai poser, Mû, quel est ta réponse ?

Eh merde ! Ce n'étais pas du tout prévu ça... J'ai même pas réfléchis à une potentiel réponse à sa connerie.

\- Euh.. Eh bien... Je..  
\- Oui ou non ?  
\- Si tu m'explique tout le détail, je te promet de me pencher sur cette question.

Je m'en sort bien, même si j'entends vaguement Aioros grogner. Ça en serait presque séduisant ce petit coté ronchon.

\- Seigneur Aioros, vous aimez les oignions ?  
\- Ils ne me dérange pas, mais je ne sais pas si je serais du dîner.

Aioros a le dont de lancer des piques, ont ne lui a jamais dit ?! Il m'a regarder bien fixement. Je doute que c'était pour savoir s'il était inviter, mais plutôt pour savoir si j'allais faire ce qu'il demande. Je répondrais tout de même clairement.

\- Tu peut ajouter un couvert Kiki.

Aioros ronchonne encore. J'ai presque envie de l'embêter rien que peut entendre ce petit son de mécontentement. Mais je ne devrais pas, cette demande n'est pas anodine, et je crois que je devrais vraiment savoir pourquoi il me pose une pareil question. C'est vrais que Aioros d'habitude si joyeux, n'est pas du genre à rire sur la mort, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'un coup de vouloir mourir ! Car je suis sure qu'il veux mourir, notre Aioros si souriant d'habitude, qui d'un coup fait une demande pareil, ça n'a pas de sens !  
Je le regarde de loin, où est donc passé son beau sourire si chaleureux, car si au sanctuaire, on retient quelque chose sur Aioros, c'est bien sont coté chaleureux et fraternel!Alors pourquoi une telle demande, franchement je ne comprend pas...  
Et Kiki, tu peux pas faire à manger plus vite ! J'ai même pas faim en plus !  
Les minutes sont longue, et le silence est vraiment pesant.  
Je re-regarde Aioros du coin de l'œil.. D'ici je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, comme une sorte d'aura.. Une aura c'est ça ! Il y a une aura autour de lui, et pas des plus plaisante ! Ça commence à m'énerver ça, il pourrait faire un effort quand même, je le soigne, le fait rester chez moi, et j'ai le droit à ça. Une moue boudeuse quand on lui refuse quelque chose.. certes, pas des moindres.. Mais un « merci » suivit d'un jolie sourire ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout de sa part !

\- Je laisse ça cuire, je revient dans 10 minutes éteindre le feu..  
\- Ooh laisse je vais le faire !

Hourra ! Kiki, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais : Du balais ! Je veux parler avec mon sagittaire !  
Kiki s'en va, mais la situation est toujours tendue.. Je ne vois pas comment ré-entamer la discutions. Que faire.. Si je m'assoie à coté de lui peut-être comprendras t-il que je veux continuer de parler ? Oui je vais faire ça...  
Je pose mon téléphone sur le comptoir et vais m'asseoir à coté d'Aioros.

Mais rien..  
Rien ne se passe.  
Allez parle moi fait un effort ! S'il te plaît ! Il faut que je t'envoie un courrier recommander pour que tu m'adresse la parole ?! Tiens ? Pourquoi j'insiste autant pour qu'il me parle ? Après tout c'est son problème... Oui, mais j'aimerais savoir le fin mots de l'histoire... Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il se passe quelque chose d'aussi croustillant. ( Mû aime les potins )

\- Aioros, tu veux bien me dire ce que-  
\- Tue moi !

Eh merde ! Grand silence à nouveaux..

\- Pardon ?  
\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui le fasse, mais visiblement tu n'en a pas l'intention.

Il soupir très fort.. comment ça moi ? Il me prend pour qui ? Pour quelqu'un à qui ce ne fait rien de tuer ses collègue ou quoi ? Et tout d'un coup me viens l'irrésistible envie de faire une blague sur Shura.. Mais il faut que je me retienne, Aioros bouge..

\- Désolé pour l'intrusion.  
Aioros tante de s'en aller, pour l'instant je crois qu'il tente juste de se mettre debout. Mais avec l'atèle qu'il a, il n'est pas près de grimper le sanctuaire.

\- Aioros, attends tu ne devrais pas...

Le fière sagittaire viens de tomber au sol. J'accours l'aider mais il n'est pas de cet avis.

\- LAISSE MOI !  
\- Aioros.. Je..  
\- Laisse moi ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser !

Je ne vois pas son visage alors je ne sais pas si je peux l'affirmer, mais.. dans sa voix c'est comme si... il pleurais.

\- Aioros, pourquoi tu veux que je te tue ?  
\- Laisse moi... J'arrive même pas à me tuer tout seul. Et les gens que j'aime ne me sont d'aucune aide...

Je m'assoie à coté de -être a t-il encore demander un coup de main à Shura et … Non ! Pas d'humour là dessus, et pas maintenant...

\- Aioros raconte moi pourquoi tu veux mourir. Je ne rirais pas, je ne me moquerait pas et je te promet aussi d'essayer de t'aider.

\- Non pas à toi.  
\- Pourquoi pas à moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuse de me le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peut dire comme ça. Et c'est trop long et compliqué à expliquer de toute manière.  
\- Je serais patient, je suis en congé et il paraît que je suis très fort au puzzle, alors j'arriverais à recoller tout les bouts les uns à coté des autres d'accord ?  
\- Non.

Ah dommage, j'y croyais là. Que puis-je faire ? Comment je faisait lorsque Kiki était en plein sanglot... Une glace ! Oui, enfin Aioros est un grand garçon, je ne vais pas lui donner une glace. J'ai des bouteilles, mais vu son état ce n'est pas trop recommander, quoiqu'il parlerais comme ça...

\- Aller ! Fait moi un beaux sourire ! Et en échange je t'offre.. Un Check-up complet de ton armure ! Polissage, vernissage..ect... tout ! La totale !  
\- humpf..  
\- Un super bonsaï du Tibet ! Première qualité, replanter par ma famille !  
\- Non merci..  
\- Oh je sais ! Une boite de chocolats !? Qu'en dit tu ?  
\- Arrête ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? Enfin, à part mourir ?  
\- Ce qui me fait envie ?..  
\- Oui n'importe quoi !  
\- Hm...  
\- Si tu est à court d'idée j'ai aussi du bon thé Indien ramener pas Shak-  
\- Un Câlin ! Fait moi un câlin !  
\- Un câlin ?

Celle là c'est la meilleurs, il veux un câlin !

\- Tu m'a promis que j'aurais ce que je voudrais !  
\- Très bien, très bien !

Il est gentil lui, il veux un câlin, ça va ça ne me coûte pas cher, et je veux bien croire qu'il en a besoin...  
Je commence à m'approcher de lui,j'avoue être assez dubitatif, je ne pense pas être un pro du « câlin » mais bon.. Je vais faire de mon mieux.. J'ouvre grand mes bras, mais j'hésite..

\- Je ne sais plus où sont toutes tes blessures, dis moi si je te fais mal.

Il fait un mouvement de la tête pour dire oui. Elle est toujours baissé depuis tout à l'heure, allez fait moi un grand sourire et dis moi que tout vas bien... Je commence à l'encercler de mes bras, j'ai l'impression que je vais forcément lui faire mal. Il relève la tête, enfin ! Il est dans un sale état mon sagittaire. Tout rouge et des larmes plein le visage, et ça en plus des cernes. Il ouvre un petit peu ces bras, juste assez pour pouvoir m'y glissé. J'entre dans l'espace qui m'est ainsi réservé. Puis je resserre mes bras, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais lui à l'air de s'en foutre royalement puisqu'il me serre de toutes ses forces, à un point c'est que j'en ait le souffle coupé. La vache il ne desserre pas son emprise en plus. J'arrive à respiré mais c'est juste... Je sens sa main derrière ma tête, il me caresse les cheveux.. c'est pas à moi de faire ça normalement ?! Si, mais bon, si il va mieux après..

\- Dit Mû ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu veux que j'aille mieux non ?  
\- En effet.  
\- Tu a dit que tu m'aiderais si je te racontait ?  
\- Aussi oui.  
\- Si je te le raconte, tu fera tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour m'aider ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Promet le moi.  
\- D'accord, je te le promet.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, mais ça ne devrait pas avoir de conséquences trop grave... Après tout, ce n'est qu'Aioros.

\- Je t'en prit, tu peut me raconter ce qui t'a motiver à faire ça..  
\- Eh bien... en fait.. Mû... Je-

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip bip !

\- Ah c'est la sonnerie pour le repas !

Je m'enfuis. Mais je m'enfuis de quoi ? J'allais enfin savoir la vérité.. Mais si la vraie vérité c'est que je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir.. car plus on avance plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle me concerne.. J'arrête le minuteur.. Mais j'aperçois Aioros qui tape du poing contre mon canapé-lit. Merde. Ça a tout interrompu. Fait chier..  
Je ne vais tout de même pas revenir pour lui faire un second câlin, ça serrait trop gênant, mais alors.. que faire..  
Je m'approche du canapé, comme si j'attendais qu'il me dise quoi faire à présent.

\- Salut la compagnie ! Ohhh ! Alors voilà le grand blessé !  
\- Ah...

Heureusement que le minuteur à sonné, si Aldébaran nous avait trouvé comme ça...

Je fait semblant de sourire, pas foutue d'être seul une journée complète..

\- Quel bon vent t'amène Aldébaran ?!  
\- Toi, tu m'a dit de te ramener du café et des bandages pour notre blessé national !

Aldébaran est très national en ce moment... Pour cause, bientôt un match du brésil je présume.

\- Ah en effet...  
\- Que ce qu'il fou par terre Roros ?!  
\- Ah il est.. heu..  
\- J'ai glissé, bonjour Aldébaran.  
\- Bien le bonjour à toi pti gars !

Aldébaran s'approche de lui et le soulève avec un bras pour le remettre sur le canapé... Ah ! Quelques efforts de moins à souffrir.. Il se rapproche ensuite de moi et me donne un sac énorme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!  
\- Ton café et tes bandages. Il n'en avait que des bleu ciel par contre.  
\- Tu n'étais pas obliger de prendre tout le rayon ?!  
\- J'ai prit que 10 boite de café et tout les bandage de la pharmacie, pourquoi ? C'est trop ?  
\- On finiras par les finir un jour, c'est pas grave.. Merci beaucoup Aldébaran !  
\- Haha !

Il me tapote la tête. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Mais lui le fait avec tout le monde, j'ai jamais osé lui dire de ne plus le faire. Puis c'est juste parce que je me sens petit quand il le fait. Mais je pense que tout le monde à coté de lui se sent petit. J'entends encore Aioros qui grogne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ça l'ennuie sûrement qu'Aldébaran est interrompu notre discussion ou alors.. non. Il y a un gros bruit de pas dans les escaliers, c'est Kiki qui descend à toute vitesse.

\- Je vais rangé ça.

Je me prépare à monté ce qu'Aldé m'a gentiment ramener dans la salle de bain à l'étage, et je vois Kiki qui se cache derrière le mur.

\- Vas dire bonjour à Aldébaran. Ça lui feras plaisir de te voir.  
\- O..oui, je ne l'ais pas vu depuis que je suis repartit au Tibet l'année dernière.  
\- Tant que ça ! C'est vrais que comme tu garde la maison la nuit tu ne doit pas souvent voir du monde.. Bon je monte...

Je vois Kiki qui commence à se recoiffer. Les gamins j'y comprend plus rien maintenant.. Enfin gamin, les ados, Kiki a déjà 15 ans.. j'ai pas vu le temps passer.. Dans ma tête il a toujours cette pitite bouille de ces 5 ans.. Ahhh le temps où j'étais tranquille au Tibet, sans maison à garder, dans ma province de Jamir.. Kiki a de la chance d'y être retourner un ans. J'aimerais bien moi aussi profiter de l'air qu'il y a là bas. Je redescend, Kiki est toujours caché, il est en train de se recoiffer.

\- Il sont bien, tes cheveux.  
\- Non c'est.. c'est pas ça !

Il est soudain devenue tout rouge. Il a peur qu'Aldébaran le frappe parce qu'il est mal coiffé ? Je sais qu'Aldé est imposant, mais il ne reste pas moins un gros nounourse quand même.. Surtout qu'il jouais au foot avec lui quand il était petit, dans le même jardin ou je vais devoir étendre ma lessive tout à l'heure.. A oui, j'avais oublier, ma lessive..

\- Voilà, c'est ranger ! Qui veux du café ?!  
\- Oh volontiers Mû ! Puisque j'en ait prit trop, on l'attaque d'emblée ?!  
\- Oui. Et toi Aioros, un café ?  
\- Pourquoi pas...  
\- Heu... M..Moi aussi j'en veux bien un ! B-Bonjour seigneur Aldébaran, je suis enchanté de v..vous voir !  
\- Salut Kiki ! Ooh, mais tu as bien grandi dis moi ?! Tu mesure combien maintenant ?!  
\- Je.. 1m73et demi..  
\- Hahaah ! Encore quelque centimètres et tu pourra prétendre au titre de chevalier du taureaux Hahaha !  
\- Je pense que Kiki, préférera d'avantage mon armure à la tienne. Celle du bélier est plus saillante voyons !  
\- C..celle du taureaux est tout aussi jolie.. J'aimerais avoir la capacité de la réparer un jour..  
\- Oh ! Mais je suis sure que tu l'a déjà ! La prochaine fois qu'elle aura besoin d'une révision je te l'amène !  
\- Je... C'est très gentil..  
\- Aldébaran, je t'ai déjà dit que les « révisions » c'est pour les engins mécaniques, tel que les voitures ou les aspirateurs, ça n'a rien à voir !  
\- Du moment que je puisse bouger dedans et qu'elle brille, je vois pas où est la différence !  
\- Combien de fois je dois le répété. Les armures sont vivante ! Tu devrais plus t'en soucier !  
\- Aaah ! Mû ! Tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Je la chéri mon armure !

Ce bon vieux Aldébaran, si je partait au Tibet il me manquerais vachement.. Vachement..  
Vache -ment..  
J'éclate de rire tout seul.. J'ai vraiment un humour étrange !  
Aldébaran passe la main dans les cheveux à Kiki, lui qui s'était recoiffer.. Tout est fichu.

\- Bon je vais y aller moi !  
\- Et ton café ?  
\- Ah zut j'ai faillit oublier ! Alors que justement, j'étais pressé de rentrer pour en boire un !  
\- Si Ça ne te dérange pas, on va se mettre tous sur la petite table, on va pas laisser Aioros tout seul pour boire son café !  
\- O..Oui ! Le café c'est conviviale !

Fini par reprendre Kiki pour accepter mon idée. Aioros, presque gêné qu'on s'installe tous ici rien que pour lui le fit savoir.

\- Merci, mais vous n'êtes pas obliger.

Il n'eus même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aldébaran s'était déjà installer à coté de lui et en train d'attraper les tasses que je lui tendais. Kiki prend le bac à sucre et s'installe à coté d'Aldébaran. Quand à moi j'apporte les deux tasses restantes en tentent de me frayer une place en bout de canapé-lit à coté d'Aioros.  
On aura d'ailleurs passé la fin de l'après midi et un bon bout de soirée à causer devant des tasses vides. Mais ce n'est pas grave ont a passer un bon moment à discuter, même Aioros à rigoler alors.. Pour quelqu'un qui veut mourir il s'en sort bien niveaux bonne humeur !

\- Bon, ben c'est l'heure pour moi, le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher !  
\- V-Vous partez déjà ?  
\- Ouais, passe à l'occasion me voir petit.

Aldébaran arbore son plus beaux sourire avant d'empoignée son sac plastique, qui est d'ailleurs, très peu harmonieux avec sa carrure tant le sac paraît petit. Mais il se stoppa dans son élan...

\- Ah ! Mû, j'ai faillit oublier. Milo m'a donné ça pour toi.

Il me tend une enveloppe timbré du sceaux du sanctuaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ton invitation à son barbecue. Tout le sanctuaire est invité naturellement. On ne sais pas encore que tu es chez Mû, Aioros, puisque qu'on ne ma pas donner la tienne.

Aioros fait une mine soudain très triste

\- Peut être aussi que je n'ai pas été invité...  
\- Tout le monde c'est tout le monde, même Deathmask et Camus avec qui il est en froid le plus totale, si je puis dire, sont invités.

Je me suis sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose en lisant l'invitation.

-Même Kiki et Shion sont invité ^^

Grand silence. Kiki est fou de joie, Aioros perplexe et Aldébaran tire la tronche.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose ?  
\- Comment ça même Shion ?  
\- Mon maître te dérange Aldébaran ?  
\- Non pas du tout, c'est que je pensais que c'était une fête, du genre voisinage, mais entre gens du même age !  
\- Je ne comprend pas, Shion est au finale plus jeune que nous ?  
\- Oui, mais c'est le Pope ! Qui dit Pope dit : Pas de foot, pas d'alcool et pas de critique sur les dirigeant !

Aioros éclate de rire.

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça Aldébaran !?  
\- Ben non Aioros voit-tu, mais j'ai sympathisé avec une fille qui elle adore tout ça, sauf peut-être le foot, j'avoue ! Hahaha !

Kiki s'en va en claquant la porte. Nous sommes tout les trois bouche bée. Aioros se jeta en premier.

\- Que s'est-il passer ?  
\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal Mû ?

J'avoue que moi même je n'y comprend rien, je tante tout de même de détendre l'atmosphère..

\- Heu.. Bah.. Ahah ! Les ados vous savez !

Ma phrase résonne faux dans tout le temple du bélier.

Super gêné, je met Aldébaran dehors à la vitesse le la lumière. Apporte une couette à Aioros qui proteste et puis je file dans ma chambre ! Tout à basculer si vite. Je vais toquée à la chambre de Kiki, pour savoir ce qui lui à prit. Mais je n'obtient aucune réponse. Je me décide à entrer par effraction, quel est ma surpris de voir que Kiki n'y ait pas il a du se téléporter dehors. Merde !  
Je redescend, j'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je passe en bas, Aioros me parle, alors je me dépêche de faire un topo.

\- Kiki, n'est pas dans sa chambre, il y a des traces cosmos énergétique, il s'est téléporter. Je dois aller le chercher.

Je met rapidement une veste et fonce à l'extérieur. Il m'aura tout fait faire ce gosse franchement!  
C'est bien ma veine, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il a pu aller. Il fait nuit noire.

-Kiki! Kiiiikiiiii!

Pas de réponse, évidement. Si seulement j'avais un moyen de le repéré... Mais oui c'est vrais. Le cosmos! J'intensifie le mien, j'espère en trouver un autre..  
Vers les gardes! je sens son cosmos près des gardes!  
J'y cours, et je trouve les gardes paralysés

\- Que s'est-il passer messieur?  
\- Votre Kiki là, il nous a demander si des filles passaient ici et avec qui.  
\- Et c'est tout?  
\- Oui, on lui a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de lui dire et il s'est fâcher. Ensuite, voilà le résultat...  
\- Il est partit par ou?  
\- Téléportation.

Super... Je continu de chercher à l'extérieur par cosmos, mais rien. Rien du tout.

\- Mû ? Je crois que ton rejeton est rentré tout seul comme un grand.  
\- Aioros ?  
\- Oui, j'entends du bruit à l'étage.  
\- Je rentre immédiatement.

Je me met en route jusqu'à mon temple. J'arrive dans le salon et Aioros toujours assis au bord me montre le plafond. Je fait « oui » de la tête et montre les escaliers. Arriver en haut j'ouvre direct la porte de Kiki.

-Je peut savoir où tu étais ?

Kiki est sur son bureaux en train de feuilleter un calepin.

\- Partit voir les gardes, je voulais juste m'assurer d'un truc dans le registre. Je voulais faire ça vite alors je m'y suis téléporter rapidement sans t'en parler, désolé.

Je ne crois pas vraiment à son histoire. Même si effectivement les gardes l'ont vu et qu'il a le registre. Je part de la chambre après le jolie mensonge souriant de mon ancien élève maintenant associé en quelques sorte... Puis je redescend.

\- Tu crois à son mensonge ?  
\- Non, Aioros, pas vraiment... Mais il y a bien du vrais dedans.  
\- C'est étrange les gamins quand même.  
\- Surtout celui là. Avec moi il est normale, dès qu'il y a du monde il est timide, et quand il s'énerve il fait franchement peur...  
\- Les hormones...  
\- Moais sûrement...

Un blanc s'installe, puis plus un mot ne sortit de notre bouche jusqu'à ce que j'aille chercher à manger. On a manger sur la petite table devant le film de Milo. Seul de petites conversations sont audibles et pas moyens de remettre le sujet sur la table... Je finit par aller me coucher en laissant Aioros devant la télé. 

* * *

Une semaine à passer déjà. Je suis plus reposer, comme Aioros est rester ici il nous aide Kiki et moi. Même si pour la garde du temple un chevalier en béquilles n'est pas très imposant. Et pour fêter la victoire du Brésil au foot le temple du bélier à migrer à l'étage du dessus. Accueilli à bras ouvert par Aldébaran, la finale du foot en replay sur la télé et plein de bière et d'alcool sur la petite table. Je me retourne vers Kiki et le regarde avec insistance. Il me réponds oui d'un signe de tête.  
Kiki sait qu'il n'a pas droit à l'alcool, et je voulais juste confirmation.  
Aldébaran s'approche de nous à bras ouvert et nous dit d'entré.

\- Aller tout le monde sur le canapé ! La victoire n'attendra pas plus longtemps !  
\- Oui oui... On a été retarder.

Je montre Aioros en béquilles qui me lance un sourire ironique.  
On se déplace devant le canapé et tout le monde s'avachit dessus. A part notre Grand amis, personne ici n'aime vraiment le foot, mais c'est un geste plus symbolique qu'autre chose de venir. Aldébaran le sais bien c'est pour ça qu'après c'est un repas qui nous attends. Le taureau ouvre 4 des cannettes de bière ici présente et nous les tends. Kiki lui redonna sa cannette discrètement.

\- A bah oui, c'est vrais ! Excuse moi mon gars. Je vais te chercher autre chose.  
\- M..merci.

Je vois Aioros qui pique la bière initialement destiné à Kiki pour nous faire rire en passant pour un alcoolique. Aldébaran revient ensuite avec un verre de jus d'orange et lança le match.  
Aioros se fit servir plusieurs fois par Aldébaran tout en riant au éclat et en criant « BUUUT » quand l'occasion se présentait. Après le match (enfin) terminer nous parton tous au petit jardin où une table et des chaises en plastique nous attendent.

\- Alors il est où ? Le barbuk ?!  
\- Pas un barbecue Aioros ! Un Churrasco ! C'est différent !

Il apporte les assiettes comprenant dans chacune d'elles de la viandes de poulets grillé de premier choix.

\- S-seigneur Aldébaran.. ça.. Ça a l'air délicieux !  
\- Biens sure !

Aldébaran lui frotte la tête et le décoiffe un peu. Je me lève quelque secondes pour aller chercher des serviettes dans la cuisine voyant que manifestement on y mangerais avec les doigts. Une fois revenue, j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'asseoir que tout le monde se jettent sur les brochettes. Aldé se mit à raconter plein de blagues qu'il a entendu dernièrement et le repas se passe dans une ambiance relaxante et festive. A la fin du repas on part tous faire la vaisselle, même Aioros qu'on a mit à une table avec des chiffons pour l'essuyer.  
A la fin de cette interminable vaisselle, on s'assoit tous à la table de la cuisine pour souffler un peu et discuter. Mais Aldébaran encore en forme grâce à la victoire écrasante de son équipe à envie de plus de sport.

\- Hey Kiki ! Ça te tante quelque passe de ballon !?  
-Euh o...oui!

Kiki as grandit depuis le temps où ils s'amusaient à ça, mais je crois bien qu'il n'a pas osé refuser

\- Et vous deux?  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je joue en béquilles?  
\- Et toi Mû?  
\- Très peu pour moi je suis HS.

Aldébaran et Kiki s'en vont ballon à la main (ou au pied) pendant que je reste avachit sur ma chaise , quand soudain je surprend Aioros me dévisager.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai de la sauce sur la figure?  
\- Non...

Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'un coup?Je me redresse sur ma chaise. C'est pourtant pas dans ces habitudes, et puis c'est pas comme si il me fixait juste parce qu'il est perdu dans ces pensée. La il me regarde avec insistance. J'aime pas ça du tout, c'est tendu comme ambiance je sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Surtout qu'il a un peu bu, peut être à t-il un problème avec mes points de ki?

\- Euh.. je ... Quelque chose ne va pas Aioros?

Il fait un grand sourire assez flippant en guise de réponse. Je me sent assez mal la tout d'un coup. C'est trop bizarre...

\- Dis moi, Mû.  
\- Q-quoi?  
\- Est-ce que tu te souviens ya une semaine?  
\- Tu veux toujours mourir?

Oh.. non.. Si il en reparle ça va vraiment m'agacer... Faut que je parte d'ici, n'importe quelle excuse sera la bonne...

-Non, mais tu m'a fait la promesse de faire tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour m'aider.  
\- Ah.. ah bon?

Il se lève de sa chaise, comme si il n'avait plus mal à la jambe, et pour tout dire il s'approche de moi de manière assez menaçante. mon rythme cardiaque accélère dangereusement je doit rester calme. Je doit vraiment rester calme... Mais c'est difficile, Aioros fait vraiment peur.

\- Oui, et tu t'en souviens. D'ailleurs, je sais justement ce que je vais te demander. Et c-  
\- AHH ZUT! Alala! J'allais oublier! Je.. Je doit aller au toilette! Oui c'est ça! Je doit aller au toilette.

Je me précipite dans le couloir et me réfugie au petit coin. C'étais quoix cette voix? Franchement? J'ai eu des sueurs froides dans le dos, tellement c'était flippant. Je pense que finalement je vais aller faire un foot. Je pensais sérieusement que l'histoire était close. Alors pourquoi?  
Je tape des poings sur la porte.

-Fait chier!

Et ça y est, je recommence à être vulgaire. Alors que j'avais enfin réussit à être à peut près polie. Bon, de toute manière il faut que je me calme car il va bien falloir sortir d'ici un jour et affronter ça le temps de traverser la pièce à vivre et d'aller au jardin. Alors... Je dois commencer ar respirer profondément, lentement... Ok. J'y suis. On se concentre. Je ne vais quand même pas me téléporter, il sentirais que je l'évite. Je doit rester calme et foncer doucement vers le jardin.  
Je me prépare et déverrouille la porte, je sors d'un coup et...  
Et Aioros attendait devant la porte, avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure.

\- Donc reprenons, s'il te plaît.

Je tante de passer rapidement et de l'ignorer, mais il me pousse d'une main contre le mur, et assez violemment je dois dire. Sur le coup de la panique je tante autre chose.

\- CRYSTAL WA-

Il se colle contre moi, dans un premier temps, pour me couper le souffle et que je ne puisse pas prononcer le nom de ma défense, et dans un second pour que quoi qu'il arrive je ne puisse pas n mettre un.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire et que tu vas pouvoir te défiler. Tu te trompes.

C'est mauvais, je suis immobiliser. il me tient par les poignets.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal si tu tiens ta promesse. Compris? Surtout que je ne te demanderais pas grand chose au finale.  
\- Laisse moi partir!  
\- Tu m'a promis! Tout ce que je voulais, et je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. Laisse moi formuler ma demande avant de la refuser.  
\- Dis toujours.  
\- Sors avec moi..  
\- Quoi?  
\- Sors avec moi !  
\- Mais enfin Aioros est-ce que tu as réfléchit deux secondes? Nous sommes tout les deux des- aie..!

Aioros me mordille le coup. Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond avec lui ?

\- Je veux juste que tu sois à moi. Et rien qu'a moi. C'est tout.  
\- Mais, voyons c'est ridicule.  
\- Tu m'a promis que j'aurais ce que je voudrais. Mais je ne te veux pas captif pour autant.

Il me relâche les poignets, je ne devrais pas avoir d'hématome, où si j'en ait ce sera car je me suis débattu. Au finale il n'a pas tant forcer que ça. Je me frotte avec énergie la peau du poignet, puis je regarde mon "agresseur". Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Il tremble. Et des larmes ont mouiller son t-shirt. Je lui ait fait mal en le repoussant tout à l'heure? Non je crois pas. Je devrais lui demander? Non non non non! Tout est sa faute. Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour lui?  
Parce que justement je m'inquiète. Il était déjà fragile la semaine dernière. Je n'aurais sûrement pas du le repousser. Merde alors. Comme un imbécile j'ai pas réfléchit que ça pouvait compter pour lui.

\- Ça va t'es poignets? Ça l'air de te faire mal. Je vais chercher de la glace.

Aioros s'en va. Et si il allait faire une connerie? Non!, Je dois le retenir!  
Je l'attrape lui aussi par le poignet alors qu'il venait de partir.

\- Tu as l'air si triste, ça va?  
\- Oui... oui... Je suis juste un peu... Bête...  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Comment j'ai pu imaginer que tu me dirais oui. Même si Shina est venue ce matin récupérer son armure. Ça ne voulais pas dire que tu aurais pu vouloir de moi. Je me suis enflammer c'est tout.  
\- Aioros, je comprend rien du tout... euh..

Je chercher autour de moi, pas de chaise pour s'asseoir et discuter, c'est embêtant.

\- Viens assied toi par terre avec moi et explique moi tout.  
\- Nan, Je suis ridicule, tu l'a dit toi même.  
\- J'étais juste surpris, je ne le pensais pas. Allez viens.

Aioros se laisse glisser le longs du mur, je m'assois en face de lui.

\- Bon, déjà, qu'est-ce que Shina a à voir là dedans?  
\- Vous discutiez l'autre jour alors j'ai penser que...  
\- Que quoi?  
\- Que. Ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

Comment ça? Shina et moi? Ça serais la meilleur.

\- Quoi, Moi? avec Shina? Très peu pour moi non merci!  
\- Oui mais je pouvais pas savoir. Vous aviez l'air proche.  
\- Shina, a un problème sur sa cloth, j'ai commander de quoi refaire la pièce, mais en attendant je lui ressoude son armure quasiment toutes les semaines. Donc a chaque fois elle m'explique comment ça s'est casser, cette fois là était particulièrement drôle c'est tout. Ensuite, le reste du problème c'est quoi?  
\- Ya rien d'autre.  
\- Va pas me dire, que tu pleurs car l'armure de Shina est cassé?

Il ne rigole pas, mon humour à fait un plat.

\- Aller Aioros, réponds moi.  
\- J'ai passer une super semaine ici.  
\- Où est le problème? Tu n'a pas envie que ça continue?  
\- Si justement. Mais tu ne veut pas de moi.  
\- Bien sure que si mais on a pas besoin d'être en concubinage pour ça.  
\- Peut-être, mais moi j'en veut plus.  
\- Plus, comment ça? Tu es déjà chez nous H vingt quatre, que veut tu de plus?  
\- Du sexe.

Respire, reste calme.

\- D-dis comme ça, ça fait très primitif.  
\- Pourquoi? C'est mal d'en avoir envie?  
\- J-je dirais pas que ce soit mal, mais.. comment dire...

Aioros se rapproche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- C'est de toi que j'ai envie...

Je frissonne. Il va falloir qu'il arrête ça, ou sinon...

\- Bon, après, ya pas que le sexe pur qui m'intéresse. Les câlins, les mots doux.. Je veux aussi de la tendresse bien sure. Mais disons que si tu signe que pour la tendresse je peut rien te garantir à l'avance.

Il bascule la tête en arrière.

-Si tu sortait avec moi, je pourrait rester chez toi, sans que ça choque personne, on pourait avoir des moments tendres assez souvent et on pourrait aussi coucher ensemble de temps en temps... Ou plus souvent...

Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais je sent plus le sang remonter à mon cerveaux.

\- Hey, Mû, tu m'écoute?  
\- J'essaie.  
\- Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir essayer?

\- Mû, si tu refuse, je veux juste un baiser, rien qu'un promis. Mais ne me rejette pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il m'a dit le fond de sa pensée, sans tabou. Il m'a expliquer clairement ce qu'il voulait, quitte a ce qu'on ne puisse plus être amis après ça. Sans compter que, présenter comme ça, sa proposition a l'air plutôt... Bien? Que faire?  
Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que j'accepte, j'ai pas véritablement envie de... tout ça. Mais il a l'air de tellement y tenir!  
Fait chier!  
Si Kiki était là j'aurais pu lui demander son avis. Encore que non, il est peut-être encore trop jeune pour qu'on parle de sexe, et encore moins de ma vie sexuelle. Je ne pourrait tout de même pas en parler à Aldébaran, il rirais pour cacher sa gêne et dirais que le choix m'appartient.  
Qui d'autre?  
Mon maître? Hors de question! Depuis qu'il est avec Radamenthe il chante Libertine de Mylène Farmer toutes les deux heures. Je n'ai aucun amis? Franchement? à qui je puisse me confier. Camus? Il ne parle plus, Shaka? il prêche l'abstinence...  
Je suis perduuuuu!  
Pourquoi c'est si difficile de choisir?  
Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par Aioros, qui se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà? Il voulais un baiser en cas de refus. Mince, j'ai mit trop de temps à répondre. Je pourrait le repousser, mais, non il ne voulais pas. Je peux bien lui donner au moins ça. Allez un petit effort, chevalier du bélier! C'est pas un tout petit bisous qui va te faire peur?!

Plein de courage, je met une main au sol et avance vers mon Aioros. Délicatement il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et d'un mouvement audacieux il m'attrape par la taille et par l'arrière de la tête et me fait basculer doucement vers le sol. Je m'accroche à son dos le temps de la transition et récupère ma main, autrefois pas terre, pour l'enfouir dans les cheveux de sa nuque.  
C'est doux, et ces mouvements sont agréable. Ses mains exerce une prise forte mais avec une extrême gentillesse. Je ne regrette pas qu'il ait choisit un baiser. A ce moment précis ça ne me gêne pas que ce soit un homme. La seule chose qui pourrait me gêne c'est que ce ne soit pas lui, mais un autre. C'est le seul que dorénavant j'autorise à m'embrasser et à me toucher.  
Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je l'embrasse de plus en plus vite, lui qui avait justement décider de prendre son temps en faisant de long baiser, peut-être pour me faire languir d'impatience. Je suis hélas déçus de m'en rendre compte par Aioros qui arrête un instant de m'embrasser. Je lui réponds doucement.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non?

Aioros se releva un peu plus et regarda mon visage son toutes les coutures. Me sentant gêner, je me défile à son regard en mettant la tête sur le coté. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me remit face à lui. Je garde mon regard fixé sur le coté, bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder lui aussi un instant. Son visage légèrement rouge de gêne et encore une larmes qui s'écoulent au coin de son œil son vraiment craquant, ça ne devrait pas mais bon. J'ai du mal à le regarder, un de mes yeux a décider de se fermer de fatigue et l'autre a du mal a voir à cause de mes nuages de buées incessants.

\- Laisse moi te regarder, Mû.

J'ai envie qu'on continue, pourquoi tu préfère me regarder hein?

\- Tu es brûlant, tu es sure que ça va?  
\- O-oui, bien sure que ça va.  
\- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop forcé pour me faire plaisir, hein?

Il me prend pour un gamin ou quoi?! Je sais ce que je fait bordel?! Je fait un "non" de la tête, puis il commença a redescendre sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ma mordre la lèvre inférieur. Mais soudainement, sans prévenir, Aioros se stoppa net! Je le regarde et il a l'air plutôt choqué.

\- Qu'es-ce-  
\- Ben si je m'attendais à ça!  
\- A ça quoi?

Aioros bougea légèrement sa jambe qui se pressa alors contre mon bas ventre.  
C'est pas vrais... C'est pas vrais! J-je je... C'est pas possible! Et en plus, je m'en étais pas rendu compte! Je me sent devenir rouge pivoine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Je me sent vraiment couvert de honte. Je me cache le visage avec les mains( et pouf ! disparus ! ), je ne peut pas affronter son regard. C'est si gênant! Et c'est encore plus gênant et inquiétant de ne pas savoir quel est sa réaction. J'entrouvre deux de mes doigts pour l'observer. Il arbore un grand sourire mais il a l'air tout de même embêter.

\- Je suis désolé!  
\- Moi aussi, Mû.

Il me dit ces mots avec une telle tristesse dans la voix... Aioros se lève d'un pas décider et me tend la main pour que je me relève. Une fois tout les deux debout, on se dirige vers la cuisine, juste a temps pour voir arriver Le chef des lieux et mon élève.

\- Prochain match de la ligue petit, Tibet contre Brésil!  
\- Pourquoi pas plutôt un match amical?!

Je regarde le sagittaire... Je lui ait proposer qu'on soit juste amis, mais il m'a dit que ça ne suffisait pas. Que faire... Est-ce qu'il s'imagine que c'est finit? Probablement... Même si j'ai eu un "petit accident" tout à l'heure, ça n'a pas la même valeur que si j'avais dit oui... Pas pour moi en tout cas. Et puis pourquoi s'est-il excusé de cette manière? Peut-être à t-il eu le même problème que moi? Non plus, il n'aurais pas eu l'air si triste. Donc il faut que je sois claire là dessus. Je dois lui dire clairement ce que j'en pense.  
Mais...  
Qu'est-ce que j'en pense?  
Si il pense que c'est finit c'est bien?  
Non?  
Non... Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, depuis tout à l'heure je suis tracassé car j'ai l'impression que c'est fichu. Je veux qu'on ait d'autre moment comme le câlin de la semaine dernier ou ce fabuleux baiser de tout à l'heure.

A moi aussi, il m'en faut plus.

\- Aioros?!

Je vois mon sagittaire qui se retourne.

\- Qu'y a t-il?  
\- Je veux tenir ma promesse.  
\- Tu es bien sure de toi?  
\- Comment je ne le pourrait pas? Tu sais faire fonctionner cette saleté de lecteur DVD!

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là, que j'ai réalisé, que ce n'étais pas de ses câlins, ou de ses baisers que je suis tombé amoureux. C'est ce magnifique sourire chaleureux qui lui ressemble tant que j'aime plus que tout. 

* * *

**Voilas la fin de ce 7ème chapitre! N'hésiter pas à me laisser une review, constructive ou non. Je prends! Et c'est ma Debby qui va être contente, plusieurs moi qu'elle devait attendre ça!**


End file.
